Lima Detik
by lyELF
Summary: "Anak bebek manja eoh? Uh, anak bebek kangen induk bebek " / "Tidak ada Teuki hyung jadi rasanya membosankan" / "T-Tidak bisakah... Kyu tetap berada di sini?" / "Namanya... Permainan lima detik" / TeuKyu brothership / sequel of Lima Langkah /
1. Chapter 1

**LIMA DETIK…**

.

.

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun

Leeteuk

.

**Genre** : Friendship, Brothership

Rated : K+

**Warning** : Typo (s), bored, bad plot, OoC

**Diclaimer** : All Cast belong to God and themselves, I just own this story plot

A/N : Ini sequel dari FF 'Lima Langkah'. Bagi yang belum membaca Lima Langkah, bisa membaca terlebih dahulu agar tidak bingung.

.

**LyELF**

.

**~Happy Reading~**

.

.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang hari ini. Membuat udara musim panas ini sedikit lebih sejuk walau matahari memancarkan sinarnya dengan cukup terik. Awan putih yang menghiasi hamparan langit pun seakan enggan menutupi sedikit saja permukaan matahari.

Walaupun begitu, sepertinya suasana panas tidak mengurungkan niat beberapa anak yang tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan itu untuk bermain bersama di teras belakang. Mereka membuat beberapa kelompok, duduk melingkar bersama. Terus memainkan beberapa permainan yang bagi orang dewasa terlihat konyol namun bagi anak-anak itu terasa begitu menyenangkan.

"Kyu capek!" keluh seorang anak berambut sedikit ikal berwarna coklat. Di lemparnya balok kecil yang sedaritadi di mainkannya.

"Ish, anak lobak payah~" cibir seorang temannya.

"Aku tidak payah Chwang! Kyu hanya bosan," kilah Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan ekspresi cemberutnya.

Changmin—teman yang duduk di sebelahnya itu menyengir, "Ayolah, main sebentar lagi, Kyu."

"Kyu bosan!" tegas Kyuhyun.

"Hemm… Bagaimana kita main yang lain? Kita ajak Minho sama Jong. Kita main hantu-hantuan. Kau jadi hantunya, _otte_?" bujuk Changmin dengan semangat yang berkobar. Di tatapnya Kyuhyun penuh harap.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak namun akhirnya ia kembali menggeleng membuat Changmin mendengus kecewa. Tangan Kyuhyun langsung menyambar Unsoo—boneka lobak kesayangannya yang sedaritadi di dudukan di sampingnya. Di dekapnya unsoo begitu erat.

"Teuki _hyung_ lama sekali," keluh Kyuhyun lesu.

"Kapan Teuki _hyung_ pulang," Kyuhyun terus meracau seorang diri. Changmin yang ada di sampingnya hanya menggedikkan bahu.

"Kenapa Teuki _hyung_ tidak pulang sekolah secepat kita sih?" gerutu Kyuhyun lagi lalu menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Orang yang di anggap Kyuhyun sebagai _hyung_ barunya itu memang belum pulang dari sekolah yang berada di sebelah panti ini. Sekolah yang di khususkan untuk anak-anak panti untuk menimba ilmu.

"Pelajaran Teuki _hyung_ lebih banyak dari kita," Changmin mulai menanggapi.

"Tapi kenapa lama sekali. Kyu kangen Teuki _hyung_."

Changmin terkikik geli membuat Kyuhyun memberikan temannya itu _death glare_nya.

"Chwang!" sentak Kyuhyun kesal karena Changmin tak kunjung berhenti terkikik.

"Anak bebek yang manja _eoh_? Uh, anak bebek kangen induk bebek~" ejek Changmin.

_**Pletak!**_

"_Appo_~"

Changmin meringis sambil mengelus pucuk kepalanya yang baru saja tertimpuk sebuah balok kecil. Kyuhyun langsung melemparnya dengan balok itu lalu membuang muka dari Changmin membuat temannya itu menyengir bersalah.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Kyunie," lirih Changmin saat melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang kesal.

"Awas kau Chwang," desis Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya mengerjapkan matanya, memasang wajah sepolos mungkin dan memberikan _peace sign_ dengan jarinya.

Satu tahun berlalu sejak kedatangan Kyuhyun pertama di panti asuhan ini. Banyak hal yang sudah terlewati. Dan panti ini sudah Kyuhyun anggap sebagai rumah barunya. Ia sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan baik dan sangat menyukai tempat yang cukup asri dan sejuk ini. Tempat yang juga mempertemukannya dengan _hyung_ barunya—Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat mengingat masa-masa awal dirinya berada di sini. Menjadi seorang anak lobak dan anak bebek yang bahkan menjadi julukan khusus untuknya hingga saat ini. Cukup banyak perubahan yang terjadi dalam diri anak itu.

Kyuhyun sudah mulai bisa bergaul dan bermain dengan anak-anak panti lainnya. Tidak bermain sendirian atau hanya berdua dengan Unsoo lagi. Itu berkat Leeteuk juga. _Hyung_ nya itu yang mengajari dan membuat Kyuhyun untuk lebih berinteraksi dengan anak-anak lainnya. Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun sudah memiliki beberapa teman dekat yang mau menemaninya bermain.

Walaupun begitu, Kyuhyun tetaplah anak bebek yang sangat manja. Itu yang di katakan oleh teman-temannya. Kyuhyun tetap setia mengekori Leeteuk kemanapun kecuali jika _hyung_ nya sedang sekolah. Dia pernah mengikuti Leeteuk hingga sekolah namun suster kepala menegurnya. Leeteuk sendiri hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Yah, jika di dalam panti tetaplah si anak bebek akan terus bersama induknya. Intinya, hubungan Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk menjadi semakin dekat. Kyuhyun pun semakin bergantung dengan kehadiran _hyung_ nya itu.

"Aku mau menyusul Teuki _hyung_ saja," Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursi kecilnya dan hendak melangkah.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia terhenti. Senyuman senang langsung terukir di wajahnya saat melihat sosok Leeteuk yang sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Teuki _hyung_!" pekik Kyuhyun kegirangan membuat semua anak-anak yang ada di teras beralih menatapnya.

Tak mempedulikan tatapan anak-anak lain, Kyuhyun mulai berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Leeteuk.

"Anak bebek… anak bebek… anak bebek manja—hahaha"

Kyuhyun menoleh saat mendengar teman-temannya berseru mengejek, "Biarin. Bwee~" balasnya sambil memeletkan lidahnya membuat yang lainnya semakin tergelak.

Leeteuk yang sudah berdiri bersandar di pinggir pintu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya namun juga mengulas senyuman geli. Sekarang Kyuhyun berbeda dari dulu. Anak yang selalu diam jika di ejek itu sudah berubah menjadi lebih berani untuk membalas, bahkan tidak jarang Kyuhyun bertingkah sangat jahil.

"Teuki _hyung_, _bogoshippoyo_~" seru Kyuhyun yang langsung memeluk _hyung_ nya itu. Tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang Leeteuk yang memang lebih tinggi darinya.

Leeteuk terkikik geli lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas, "Kita baru tidak bertemu beberapa jam saja, Kyunie."

"Tapi Kyu sudah kangen _hyung_," balas Kyuhyun polos dan mulai melepaskan pelukannya.

Leeteuk menunjukan senyuman khasnya. Ia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan anak yang berbeda 4 tahun darinya itu. Tangannya mencubit pelan pipi gembul Kyuhyun yang hanya menyengir lebar.

"Manja _eoh_?" gumam Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun tersipu malu.

Mereka pun akhirnya duduk di pinggiran teras, bersandar pada pintu kaca besar di belakangnya.

"Teuki _hyung_ belum ganti baju. Uh, pemalas," cibir Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan Leeteuk yang masih menggunakan seragam lengkap dengan tas sekolahnya.

Leeteuk terkekeh pelan, "Kalau tidak seperti ini, pasti _dongsaeng_ku akan menangis karena terlalu lama menunggu. Benar bukan?" balasnya setengah mengejek.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya, "Kyu tidak cengeng jadi tidak akan menangis."

"Benarkah?" Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang menyipit.

Kyuhyun menunjukkan ekspresi cemberutnya membuat Leeteuk tergelak. Leeteuk pun merangkul _dongsaeng_nya itu dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Kyu jelek jika cemberut," ejek Leeteuk.

"_Ani_. Kyu yang paling tampan," balas Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"_Hyung_ lebih tampan."

"_Ani. Ani_. Kyu yang paling tampan sedunia."

Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya ke samping, mendramatisir ucapannya. Namun setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun justru tertawa sendiri. Leeteuk pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana sekolah Kyu hari ini?" tanya Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir lalu mengelus dagunya sendiri, "Membosankan," gumamnya.

"_Eoh_? _Waeyo_?" tanya Leetuk sambil memperhatikan ekspresi yang di tunjukan Kyuhyun.

Gelengan kepala dari Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak ada Teuki _hyung_ jadi rasanya membosankan," ucap Kyuhyun sambil terkikik geli.

Leeteuk kembali menggelengkan kepalanya heran walau ia merasa senang juga mendengar penuturan polos Kyuhyun. Di rengkuhnya tubuh kecil Kyuhyun dan memeluk bocah itu pelan. Kepalanya di sandarkan di atas kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun mulai bercerita mengenai apa saja yang di pelajari di sekolah dan semua permainan yang di lakukan olehnya bersama anak-anak lain. Leeteuk menanggapi setiap ucapan Kyuhyun. Terkadang keduanya tertawa bersama.

Tak jarang kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk membuat beberapa anak lain merasa iri. Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun selalu bisa membuat suasana menjadi lebih ramai. Entah apa yang di bicarakan, selalu ada tawa dan antusias di dalamnya. Anak-anak lain pun sedikit merasa penasaran namun mereka enggan untuk mengganggu moment kebersamaan dua orang yang sudah mengikrarkan tali persaudaraan itu.

"Ah, Teuki! Ternyata kau ada di sini."

Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatap seorang suster pengurus panti yang berlari kecil menghampiri mereka.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana," seru suster itu.

"Ada apa suster Min mencariku?" tanya Leeteuk bingung.

"Temani aku ke pasar kota sebentar _nde_? Jungsik tiba-tiba demam jadi tidak bisa mengantarku. Banyak barang-barang yang perlu di bawa. Teuki mau membantu suster kan?" terang suster Min sambil menatap Leeteuk dengan senyuman.

"Suter Min," Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mendapat perhatian.

"Ada apa Kyu?"

"Boleh Kyu ikut?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap.

Suster Min mengelus rambut Kyuhyun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, " _Mianhae, chagi_. Hari ini pasar pasti ramai. Kyu tunggu di sini saja _nde_?"

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya, "Kyu mau ikut," rengeknya.

"_Ne,_ suster Min. Aku akan berganti baju dulu ya," seru Leeteuk membuat suster Min yang baru ingin menjelaskan kepada Kyuhyun menatapnya. Leeteuk balas menatap suster itu seakan mengatakan bahwa dirinya yang akan menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu di luar ya?"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, suster Min melenggang pergi. Kyuhyun langsung menatap Leeteuk dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"_Hyung_, Kyu ikut ya?" pinta Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Ani_. Kyu di panti saja. Bermainlah dengan yang lain. _Hyung_ hanya pergi sebentar."

"Tapi—"

"_Hyung_ akan kembali. Kalau Kyu menurut maka hyung akan belikan coklat. _Otte_?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Di perhatikan ekspresi Leeteuk yang menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Ia tahu jika dia ikut pasti akan merepotkan.

"Janji hanya sebentar?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

Leeteuk mengangguk pasti. Kyuhyun pun mulai tersenyum lalu menunjukkan kelingkingnya. Leeteuk yang mengerti pun menautkan kelingking Kyuhyun dengan kelingkingnya, membuat sebuah janji.

"Jangan nakal. _Arrachi_?" pesan Leeteuk lagi.

"Siap!" Kyuhyun memasang posisi bersiap layaknya tentara yang berdiri tegap.

Leeteuk terkikik geli lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, "Unsoo, aku titip anak ini _eoh_?" ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala boneka lobak yang di peluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan lalu menggerakkan kepala unsoo seolah-olah boneka itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah itu, Leeteuk pun langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Kyuhyun masih terdiam di tempat, memperhatikan sosok _hyung_ nya hingga menghilang dari pandangan. Kyuhyun pun mulai menghampiri anak-anak lain untuk bermain lagi.

.

.

"Semuanya ayo berbaris!" seru suster Song kepada anak-anak yang berkumpul di aula.

Anak-anak pun bergegas melakukan apa yang di perintahkan oleh suster itu. Mereka berbaris dengan rapi membentuk garis horizontal. Sekitar 20 anak berbaris di sana. Dengan umur dan tinggi yang bervariasi.

Suster Song tersenyum lalu memperhatikan anak-anak asuhnya dengan seksama. Merapikan pakaian beberapa anak yang terlihat kusut.

Tak berapa kama setelahnya, empat orang dewasa masuk ke dalam aula itu. Suster kepala bersama dengan suster Hwang mengantar sepasang suami istri yang terlihat masih muda. Keempatnya berdiri menghadap anak-anak yang berbaris itu.

"Ayo, ucapkan salam pada tuan dan nyonya Cho," seru suster Song lagi.

"_Annyeong haseyo_. Selamat datang di rumah kami," koor anak-anak itu bersamaan sambil membungkukkan badan mereka. Hal ini sama seperti latihan yang sering di ajarkan suster pengasuh.

"_Annyeong_. Wah, kalian manis semua," balas _yeoja_ cantik berambut ikal blonde atau nyonya Cho itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

Setelah mengucapkan salam, anak-anak itu hanya berdiri dalam diam menatap sepasang suami istri itu. Sesekali anak-anak itu berbisik kepada teman di sampingnya. Tuan dan nyonya Cho pun berbincang beberapa hal dengan suster kepala. Mereka juga menghampiri setiap anak yang berbaris, memperhatikan dengan seksama dan mengajak berbicara sedikit.

20 anak yang berbaris itu sudah di perhatikan pasangan ini satu per satu. Mereka juga mendengarkan penjelasan suster kepala mengenai setiap anak yang berada di sana.

"Bagaimana _yeobo_?" tanya tuan Cho setengah berbisik kepada istrinya.

Nyonya Cho tersenyum tipis lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan membuat sang suami menghela napas. Tidak ada anak yang menarik untuk istrinya itu. Sudah beberapa panti mereka datangi tapi sepertinya nyonya Cho belum menemukan anak yang tepat dengan hatinya.

Tuan Cho yang sedang berbincang dengan suster kepala menoleh saat istrinya menarik pelan lengannya.

"Itu…" lirih nyonya Cho sambil menatap sesuatu di sudut aula.

Sontak seluruh orang dewasa di ruangan itu mengikuti arah pandang _yeoja_ cantik itu. Pandangan mereka pun terpusat pada seorang anak berusia 7 tahun yang sedang duduk santai di sudut ruangan sambil memainkan bonekanya. Senyum dan tawa kecil terlontar dari bibir kecilnya.

"Kyu…"

Suster Hwang pun langsung memanggil dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tidak masuk dalam barisan seperti anak-anak lainnya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya di serukan pun mengalihkan tatapan dari unsoo menuju suster Hwang.

"Kenapa di sini? Ayo berbarislah," ajak suster Hwang.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak mau."

"Ayolah. Atau…" Suster Hwang berusaha memikirkan hal yang bisa membujuk Kyuhyun, "Suster akan adukan pada Leeteuk bahwa kau nakal."

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya, "Kyu tidak nakal!"

"Jadi?"

Suster Hwang tersenyum puas saat Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri dengan kesal. Di raihnya tangan kecil Kyuhyun dan menggiring anak itu untuk mendekati suster kepala dan suami istri Cho.

"Namanya Kyuhyun," ucap suster kepala memperkenalkan Kyuhyun.

Tuan dan nyonya Cho saling melirik sesaat. Nyonya Cho berjongkok di hadapan Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum lembut. Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar dan mengerjapkan matanya polos.

"Halo," sapa nyonya Cho, "Jadi namamu Kyuhyun? Nama yang bagus."

"_Gomawo_," balas Kyuhyun singkat.

"Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan di sana? Boneka ini lucu ya," nyonya Cho masih berusaha mengajak Kyuhyun bicara.

Kyuhyun mulai tersenyum manis, "Namanya unsoo. Dia temanku. Aku sangat menyayangi unsoo," balasnya dengan semangat.

Tuan Cho hanya tersenyum melihat istrinya yang mulai berbincang seru dengan Kyuhyun yang membicarakan tentang unsoo.

Setelah puas, nyonya Cho berdiri kembali lalu menatap suaminya. Dia mengangguk pasti sambil tersenyum senang, "Aku menyukai anak ini."

"Benarkah? Kurasa aku juga. Suster kepala, sepertinya kami menyukainya," seru tuan Cho.

Tuan dan nyonya Cho menoleh ke bawah saat Kyuhyun menarik tangan mereka. Kyuhyun menatap dua orang di hadapannya dengan serius.

"_Ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_…" panggil Kyuhyun membuat perhatian suami istri itu teralih padanya.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" tanya nyonya Cho sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalau _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_ mau membawa Kyu pergi dari panti ini… Kyu tidak akan ikut. Lebih baik kalian membawa anak lainnya saja. Kyu tidak mau pergi dari sini."

"Kyu…" tegur suster Hwang setelah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

Tuan dan nyonya Cho sedikit terkejut. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa anak itu akan berkata demikian. Mereka saling bertatapan bingung.

"Kyu tidak mau pergi dari sini, suster Hwang. Kyu mau tinggal di sini saja bersama Teuki _hyung_ dan suster," seru Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi sayang—"

"Pokoknya Kyu tidak mau!" tegas Kyuhyun yang sudah merubah ekspresinya menjadi kesal.

Ini bukan kali pertamanya ada dua orang dewasa yang bilang menyukainya dan hendak membawanya pergi dari sini. Dan dari semua penawaran itu, Kyuhyun menolak semuanya. Karena hal itulah, tadi Kyuhyun enggan berbaris bersama teman-temannya. Dia tidak mau ada orang yang berniat membawa nya dari sini lagi.

"Ah, Teuki _hyung_ sudah pulang. Unsoo, ayo kita ke depan!" seru Kyuhyun senang saat melihat sebuah mobil yang masuk ke halaman depan panti lewat jendela di aula ini.

"Teuki _hyung_~"

Seruan girang Kyuhyun berlalu bersama dirinya yang langsung berlari keluar dari aula, tidak mempedulikan panggilan dari suster Hwang dan suster Song.

"Kita bicarakan ini di ruangan saya," Suster kepala membuka suaranya.

Tuan dan nyonya Cho yang masih memperhatikan bayangan Kyuhyun yang sudah menghilang itu pun hanya mengangguk setuju. Mereka pun meninggalkan aula tersebut dan anak-anak lain kembali bermain bersama dalam aula.

.

.

.

Tok… Tok…

"Masuklah!"

Leeteuk membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya lalu segera masuk ke dalam setelah mendengar seruan itu. Dia tersenyum saat berhadapan dengan suster kepalanya.

"Ada apa suster memanggilku?" tanya Leeteuk bingung.

Suster kepala yang sudah cukup berumur itu tersenyum lembut, "Duduklah, Teuki."

Leeteuk pun menarik kursi dan langsung duduk di sebrang suster kepala. Dia memperhatikan ruangan sekitar sesaat sebelum fokus menatap suster itu. Ada sedikit perasaan takut karena jarang sekali suster kepala memanggilnya. Namun ia berusaha untuk tenang dan tersenyum.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Teuki," seru suster kepala itu.

Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya, "Apa?"

Suster kepala menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia memperhatikan ekspresi Leeteuk dengan seksama terlebih dahulu sebelum berucap.

"Kau dekat dengan Kyuhyun? Aku sudah sering mendengar kedekatanmu dengan Kyuhyun dari suster pengasuh dan anak-anak lainnya," ucap suster kepala.

"Kyu?" Leeteuk terkekeh pelan lalu mengangguk lagi, "_Ne_. Aku dekat sudah seperti _dongsaeng_ku sendiri."

"Dan Kyu menganggapmu sebagai _hyung_ nya sendiri," kata suster kepala menambahi.

"_Ne_."

Suster kepala terdiam kembali masih menatap Leeteuk yang ada di hadapannya. Leeteuk sendiri mulai salah tingkah di perhatikan seperti itu. Matanya mulai bergerak tidak nyaman dan tangannya yang tersembunyi di bawah meja mulai saling meremas.

"Hari ini ada yang menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk menjadi anak adopsi mereka lagi," seru suster kepala akhirnya.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Leeteuk terkejut. Jantungnya mulai berdegub tidak tenang. Setiap dia tahu bahwa ada yang ingin mengadopsi Kyuhyun, dia merasa tidak tenang dan takut. Kyuhyun memang imut dan manis, umurnya pun berada di fase mengenakan. Tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Jadi tidak heran banyak yang tertarik pada anak itu.

"Tapi Kyuhyun menolaknya tawaran itu lagi," lanjut suster kepala yang membuat Leeteuk sedikit bernapas lega. Jujur, dia belum siap jika harus berpisah dengan anak itu.

"Sudah 5 kali ia menolak tawaran untuk di adopsi. Ini membuat kami, para suster pengasuh cukup resah. Teuki… bisakah kau membantu kami?" tanya suster kepala.

Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap suster itu bingung, "A-apa?"

"Tolong bantu kami untuk membujuk Kyuhyun menerima tawaran ini," pinta suster kepala membuat Leeteuk tercengang.

"_Mwo_?"

"Ku dengar, Kyu selalu menuruti ucapanmu. Tolong bujuk dia agar bersedia untuk di adopsi. Ini yang terbaik untuknya, Teuki. Dia akan memilikki kehidupan yang lebih layak dan mempunyai _appa_ _umma_ lagi."

Tangan Leeteuk semakin mencengkram satu sama lain. Napasnya terasa tercekat. Dia menatap suster kepala dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

"Di sini kami memang akan mengasuh kalian dengan sepenuh hati. Tujuan kami adalah memberikan kehidupan yang baik dan memberi beberapa pelajaran pada kalian. Tapi…" suster kepala menarik napasnya sejenak.

"Tak selamanya kalian semua berada di sini. Jika ada seseorang yang ingin mengadopsi kalian dan kami rasa mereka baik, mampu merawat kalian… Maka kami akan sangat senang. Kalian akan memiliki rumah, orang tua dan kehidupan yang jauh lebih enak dari di sini. Kalian pun akan mendapatkan kasih sayang dan perhatian orang tua lagi"

Leeteuk mulai menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Setiap ucapan dari suster kepala masih terus di dengarkan dengan baik walaupun batinnya sudah bertarung.

"Kyuhyun sangatlah beruntung. Ada beberapa orang yang tertarik untuk merawat dan menjadi orang tua angkatnya," suster kepala masih terus memperhatikan Leeteuk. Ia mengerti apa yang di rasakan oleh anak di hadapannya sekarang.

"T-tidak bisakah… Kyuhyun tetap berada di sini?" lirih Leeteuk tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Suster tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi cobalah pikirkan lebih jauh. Kyuhyun layak mendapat kehidupan yang baru. Sosok orang tua, sekolah yang baik, rumah yang hangat dan banyak hal lagi. Dia memerlukan semua itu nantinya."

Keheningan terjadi sesaat setelah suster kepala terdiam seribu bahasa masih dengan kepala tertunduk. Suster kepala pun enggan untuk bicara lagi. Ia terus memperhatikan anak yang ada di hadapannya.

Lima belas menit hal itu berlangsung. Hingga akhirnya Leeteuk mengangkat wajahnya. Dia menatap suster kepala dengan senyuman pasti walau matanya terlihat berair. Suster kepala menjadi tidak tega melihatnya.

"Aku tahu… Kenapa Kyuhyun menolak semua tawaran adopsi itu," seru Leeteuk dengan suara sedikit serak.

"_Ne_?"

"Kyu tidak bisa jauh dariku. Dia anak yang manja dan cukup bergantung padaku, suster." Leeteuk tersenyum tipis namun ucapannya membuat ekspresi suster kepala menjadi lebih sedih.

"Aku akan membujuknya untuk menerima orang tua barunya. Suster tenang saja…" Leeteuk terkekeh pelan namun terdengar begitu di paksakan, "Beri aku waktu seminggu. Aku akan memberitahu Kyuhyun dengan baik dan mengajarkan anak itu untuk tidak bergantung lagi padaku. Dia pasti akan menerimanya setelah itu."

"Teuki, itu—"

"_Mianhae_ suster, bisakah aku kembali ke kamar? Masih ada tugas yang belum di selesaikan. Apakah ada hal lain yang perlu di bicarakan selain ini?" tanya Leeteuk yang memotong ucapan suster kepala.

"Tidak ada," jawab suster kepala singkat.

Leeteuk pun segera beranjak berdiri dan memberi salam. Dengan langkah panjang, ia keluar dari ruangan itu namun suara suster kepala membuatnya berhenti di ambang pintu. Dia kembali menoleh ke belakang.

"_Ne_?"

"Teuki-_ah_, _gomawo_."

Leetuk hanya tersenyum getir mendengar ucapan dari suster kepala. Dia menganggukkan kepala dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya sendiri. Pikiran juga perasaannya kacau. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Dia bingung dan tentu saja sangat sedih.

Bagaimana mungkin dia membujuk Kyuhyun untuk menerima tawaran adopsi itu padahal dirinya tak mau Kyuhyun pergi? Dirinya belum siap jika anak yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun itu pergi dari sini. Entah sejak kapan tapi Kyuhyun sudah memiliki tempat tersendiri dalam hati Leeteuk. Dia sangat menyayangi anak itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari menuju bukit kecil yang ada di belakang panti. Berkas cahaya kemerahan terlihat dari matahari yang hendak kembali ke ufuk barat. Sinarnya menembus rindangnya pepohonan maple dengan daun berwarna hijau segar di musim panas ini. Suasana bukit terasa begitu sejuk dengan semilir angin yang berhembus. Hamparan rumput dan pohon membuat bukit ini menjadi lebih teduh.

"Teuki _hyung_!" panggil Kyuhyun keras saat melihat Leeteuk tengah duduk bersandar pada pohon maple besar.

Leeteuk membuka mata yang sempat di pejamkannya. Kini pandangannya tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang berlari kecil kearahnya sambil memeluk unsoo. Senyuman manis Leeteuk berikan untuk menyambut kedatangan dongsaengnya itu.

"Teuki _hyung_ curang!" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil mendudukan dirinya di depan Leeteuk, "Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

Leeteuk terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuan _dongsaeng_nya. Dia sangat tahu apa yang membuat Kyuhyun kesal seperti ini.

Setengah jam lalu, Leeteuk terbangun dari tidur siang menjelang sorenya itu. Terlalu lelah bergelut dengan pikirannya sejak melakukan pembicaraan dengan suster kepala membuat Leeteuk akhirnya tertidur beberapa jam. Satu hal yang membuat Leeteuk terkejut saat dirinya terbangun adalah Kyuhyun yang sudah terlelap di sampingnya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun menyelinap ke dalam kamar Leeteuk seperti biasanya dan ikut tertidur setelah melihat _hyung_nya itu terlelap.

"Kau tidur lelap sekali, Kyu. _Hyung_ jadi tidak tega membangunkanmu," ucap Leeteuk.

"Tapi _hyung_ meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar," Kyuhyun masih mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

Leeteuk mengangkat tangannya dan mencubit kedua pipi gembul Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Empunya tidak menolak karena cubitan itu memang tidak sakit sama sekali.

"_Mianhae_," sesal Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun pun mulai tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Kembali di dekapnya erat boneka lobak yang selalu menemaninya. Matanya terpejam, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhnya sambil memeluk unsoo dengan erat.

Leeteuk meraih pundak Kyuhyun dan menggiring bocah itu untuk berbaring dengan kepala berada di pangkuan Leeteuk. Kyuhyun menurut bahkan ia senang bisa seperti ini. Rerumputan hijau ini cukup tebal membuat Kyuhyun nyaman berbaring di atasnya.

"Masih mengantuk?" tanya Leeteuk sambil memainkan rambut Kyuhyun.

"Heum," Kyuhyun mengangguk sekali sambil bergumam pelan. Leeteuk tersenyum geli melihat Kyuhyun yang menguap kecil.

"Nanti malam kau bisa susah tidur jika sekarang tidur lagi, Kyunie," ucap Leeteuk.

"Kyu nggak tidur, _hyung_," balas Kyuhyun tanpa membuka matanya.

Leeteuk pun hanya tersenyum. Tangannya masih aktif memainkan rambut Kyuhyun. Di tatapnya wajah Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Pembicaraan dengan suster kepala seketika kembali berputar dalam benaknya. Ekspresi tenang pun berangsur mulai berubah menjadi lebih murung.

Jika boleh jujur, di hati terdalamnya Leeteuk tidak mau Kyuhyun pergi. Kyuhyun adalah _dongsaeng_nya. Bahkan tadi ia sempat berpikir akan membawa dan merawat Kyuhyun sendiri hingga mereka besar bersama. Tapi sekali lagi, ucapan suster kepala mengganggunya.

Semua yang di ucapkan oleh suster kepala itu benar adanya. Kyuhyun memang layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan baru. Orang tua, rumah, pendidikan hingga jenjang tinggi, mainan, pakaian dan semua yang di butuhkan oleh Kyuhyun. Hidup Kyuhyun pasti akan lebih terjamin.

Sedangkan Leeteuk… Apa yang bisa di berikannya? Tidak ada. Dia hanya anak 11 tahun yang belum bisa melakukan banyak hal. Itulah yang sedaritadi ada dalam pikiran Leeteuk. Tanpa sadar, helaan napas pelan meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Kyu…" panggil Leeteuk lembut.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap _hyung_nya bertanya.

"_Waeyo hyung_?" Kyuhyun akhirnya bersuara karena Leeteuk tak kunjung berbicara.

Leeteuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan intens. Senyuman kembali terukir di wajahnya membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa Kyu ingat jam yang kita lihat di pasar minggu lalu?" tanya Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak dan memutar memori ingatannya. Jam tangan dengan motif _bumblebee_—robot dalam film transformer itu muncul dalam ingatan. Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Kyu masih ingin jam itu?"Leeteuk kembali bertanya.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya sesaat sebelum menjawab, "_Ne_. Sangat ingin~ Kyu akan menabung dari uang yang diberikan suster Hwang nanti."

Setiap anak di panti juga mendapatkan uang saku. Tapi mereka di minta untuk membuat satu buah karya apapun itu baik gambar atau kerajinan tangan kepada suster pengasuh yang akan menukarkan karya itu dengan uang.

Leeteuk tersenyum geli melihat antusias Kyuhyun, "Bagaimana kalau _hyung_ belikan untukmu? Apa Kyu mau?"

"_Eoh_? Memangnya _hyung_ punya uang?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

Leeteuk tergelak lalu mencubit pelan pipi Kyuhyun lagi, "_Hyung_ sudah lama tinggal di panti. Tabungan uang hasil karya _hyung_ sudah terkumpul banyak," bangganya.

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun langsung terduduk. Ia menatap Leeteuk dengan mata berbinar dan senyuman lebar.

"Benarkah _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja."

"Wah, boleh Kyu pinjam uangnya untuk beli jam? Nanti kalau uang tabungan Kyu sudah banyak pasti akan Kyu ganti," Kyuhyun berucap dengan antusias tinggi.

Jam itu… Kyuhyun sangat menginginkannya. Jika terlalu lama, Kyuhyun takut kalau jam itu sudah terbeli oleh orang lain.

"_Hyung_ akan belikan jam itu untuk Kyunie. Kau tidak perlu mengganti uangku," ucap Leeteuk.

"_Mwo_? Benar _hyung_ akan berlikan untuk Kyu?"

"_Ne dongsaengie_."

"Wuuaa, _gomawo hyungie_. Kyu sayang Teuki _hyung_~"

Kyuhyun langsung berhambur memeluk Leeteuk sangat erat untuk menyalurkan kegembiraannya. Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Bukan senyuman manis seperti biasa namun sebuah senyuman getir. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi _hyung_nya itu.

"Tapi…" Leeteuk kembali bersuara, "Ada satu syarat."

Ucapan Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Leeteuk dengan ekspresi yang di buat shock. Leeteuk terkikik geli melihatnya. Kyuhyun mulai menggembungkan pipinya.

"_Hyung_ selalu punya syarat. Kyu tidak suka," balas Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mengingat kejadian tahun lalu. Leeteuk memberikan satu syarat untuk menjaga jarak sebanyak 5 langkah. Syarat yang membuat Kyuhyun sangat sedih namun akhirnya berakhir bahagia. Leeteuk mau menerima kehadirannya seperti sekarang.

"Jadi mau tidak?" tanya Leeteuk setengah menggoda.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Hanya wajah cemberut saja yang menanggapi ucapan _hyung_ nya itu. Leeteuk pun mengerlus pucuk kepala Kyuhyun pelan.

"Suster Hwang sering mengatakan…" Leeteuk memberi jeda sesaat, "Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu maka kau harus siap untuk mengorbankan sesuatu juga."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendnegar itu. Ia mengangguk lemas, menyetujui dan paham maksud dari ungkapan tersebut.

"Kalau Kyu mau sesuatu maka kyu harus mengusahakan sesuatu juga," ucap Leeteuk lagi.

"Haruskah _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengerjap polos.

Leeteuk mengangguk pasti membuat Kyuhyun kembali tertunduk lemas.

"Jadi?"

"Syaratnya yang mudah ya, _hyung_?" Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Ini adalah sebuah permainan," ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya agar bisa lebih nyaman dan serius mendengar setiap ucapan yang akan di serukan oleh hyungnya. Leeteuk terdiam sambil memperhatikan gerak gerik Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. Memantapkan hati untuk memutuskan hal yang sudah di pikirkannya sejak tadi.

"Kita beri saja nama hmm…" Leeteuk mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dengan terlunjuknya, terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

Setelah mendapat ide bagaikan lampu terang di atas kepalanya, Leeteuk kembali tersenyum puas, "Namanya… Permainan lima detik."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar nama permainan yang di buat oleh _hyung_ nya itu.

"Lima detik? Apa maksudnya, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Leeteuk menarik napas dalam sebelum berucap, "Dalam permainan ini, kau hanya boleh bertatap muka dan berbicara denganku dalam waktu lima detik."

"_MWOOO_?"

Pekikan kaget Kyuhyun itu seakan menggema di bukit kecil ini, membuat beberapa burung yang bertengger di di pohon maple terlonjak kaget dan terbang pergi.

"_Hyung_!" sentak Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"_Waeyo_? Kyu mau menyerah sebelum mencoba _eoh_?" goda Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Shireo_! Aku tidak mau melakukan itu!"

"Teuki _hyung_ keterlaluan," lirih Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi sedih.

Leeteuk tersenyum getir, "Ini Akan mengajarkanmu sebuah pengorbanan, Kyunie."

"Selama ini kita selalu bersama. Kita semakin dekat setiap harinya. Bahkan kau tidak tahan jika tidak bertemu denganku kan?" kekeh Leeteuk pelan. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kita tidak akan bersama selamanya. Kita harus belajar untuk tidak terlalu dekat," lirih Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap _hyung_nya bingung, "Apa maksud, _hyung_? Kyu tidak mengerti."

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya dan tetap tersenyum melihat kepolosan adiknya itu, "_Aniyo_," ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun lagi.

"Apa aku berharga untuk Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk mantap, "Teuki _hyung_ sangat berharga untuk Kyu karena Teuki _hyung_ adalah _hyung_ Kyunie," jawabnya riang sambil tersenyum lebar.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan menatap Kyuhyun haru. Hatinya semakin bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Apa mungkin ia bisa menjalani hidup seperti biasa saat Kyuhyun tidak berada di sampingnya lagi? Kehadiran Kyuhyun sudah merubah hampir seluruh kehidupannya selama ini.

"Saat kita mampu mengorbankan suatu yang berharga maka akan terlihat seberapa besar keinginan kita akan sesuatu," ucap Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "_Hyung_ jangan bicara yang berat-berat. Kyu tidak mengerti!"

Leeteuk menghela napasnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang kebingungan.

"Intinya, apa Kyu mau mengorbankan suatu yang berharga bagi Kyu untuk membuktikan seberapa besar keinginanmu untuk jam itu," ucap Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun terdiam dan mencerna ucapan hyungnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun mulai menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Tapi Kyu tidak mungkin bisa jika tidak bertemu dengan Teuki _hyung_," keluh Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk menangkup kedua pipi gembul Kyuhyun. Ia menunjukkan _angelic smile_nya. Senyuman yang menjadi kesukaan Kyuhyun. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun mulai ikut tersenyum.

"Kyu pasti bisa jika berusaha."

"Tapi Kyu pasti merindukan Teuki _hyung_."

"_Hyung_ juga akan merindukan Kyunie."

Mereka saling berpandangan sesaat. Onyx coklat itu menatap ke dalam manik caramel. Seolah saling mencari sesuatu di dalam mata itu. Leeteuk tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyuhyun pelan.

"Waktu adalah uang. _Hyung_ ingin mengajarkan Kyu bagaimana cara menghargai dan menggunakan waktu dengan baik," Leeteuk kembali bersuara.

"Jika Kyu hanya punya lima detik dalam sebuah situasi. Apa yang akan Kyu lakukan? Baik itu situasi tenang maupun dalam keadaan bahaya. Berpikir dengan cepat dan memutuskan dengan baik. Itu tidak mudah. _Hyung_ ingin mengajarkan hal itu padamu."

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Leeteuk, "Bisa batalkan saja? Kyu tidak mau jam itu lagi."

"Kyu benar-benar menyerah? Ah, _hyung_ kira Kyu itu anak yang pantang menyerah. Ternyata tidak. _Hyung_ jadi kecewa," keluh Leeteuk setengah mengejek.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa anak itu tidak terima dengan ucapan Leeteuk.

"Kyu itu pantang menyerah. Teuki _hyung_ tidak boleh kecewa pada Kyu!" tegas Kyuhyun sambil menatap Leeteuk dengan sorot mata tajam penuh keyakinan.

Leeteuk pun tersenyum, "Jadi?"

Kyuhyun ingin langsung menjawab, ya aku terima… Tapi jika mengingat bahwa satu hari hanya bisa bertemu dengan Leeteuk selama 5 detik. _Andwae_! 5 detik itu sangat cepat! Bagaimana mungkin bisa? Kyuhyun menghela napasnya.

Leeteuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Ia mengerti dan bisa menebak apa yang tengah di pikirkan oleh _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"Bagaimana jika dua kali bertemu?" seru Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Kita akan bertemu setelah pulang sekolah dan sebelum tidur. Tapi masing-masing hanya selama lima detik saja. Bagaimana?" ucap Leeteuk memberi penawaran baru.

"Sampai kapan, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Leeteuk terkesiap melihat mata itu. Dengan cepat, di alihkan pandangan dari mata Kyuhyun menuju arah lain. Leeteuk tidak berani dan tidak sanggup melihat mata berair itu. Ia pasti akan luluh jika melihatnya lebih lama lagi.

"S-satu minggu," ucap Leeteuk sedikit terbata.

"3 hari saja bagaimana?" tawar Kyuhyun sambil menatap _hyung_nya polos namun penuh harap.

"10 hari."

"_Mwo_? _Hyung_! 5 hari saja ya?"

"2 minggu."

"Teuki _hyung_!" sentak Kyuhyun kesal. Leeteuk terkekeh pelan mendengar kekesalan sang _dongsaeng_.

"Kyu pilih yang seminggu saja. _Hyung_ memang menyebalkan," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tidak rela.

"Baiklah. Kita sepakat?"

Leeteuk menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya. Meminta Kyuhyun untuk berjanji agar memenuhi semua persyaratan dari permainan lima detik ini. Kyuhyun memandang jari Leeteuk selama beberapa saat. Dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik Leeteuk. Perjanjian sudah di lakukan.

Kyuhyun tertunduk lemas. Tangan kirinya yang terbebas sedikit meremas unsoo yang ada dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang akan Kyu lakukan tanpa _hyung_?" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Bermainlah. Jangan terus memikirkan aku. Bermainlah bersama anak-anak yang lain maka kau tidak akan kepikiran. Waktu akan berjalan dengan cepat, Kyu. Banyak hal yang bisa kau kerjakan. Percayalah pada _hyung_."

Kyuhyun tidak membalas ucapan Leeteuk. Ia langsung memeluk unsoo dengan begitu erat. Jujur, ia ingin menangis. Dalam hatinya, ia menggumamkan dua nama. Jung Soo dan Leeteuk… Dia merasa takut jika membayangkan apa yang terjadi nanti. Hanya bertemu dengan Leeteuk selama 10 detik dalam sehari? Uh… Permainan ini lebih sulit daripada lima langkah yang pernah di lakukan olehnya dulu.

Tak hanya Kyuhyun yang sedih. Leeteuk pun merasa sangat sedih juga bersalah. Dia terpaksa melakukan ini. Melalui permainan lima detik ini, ia berharap bahwa Kyuhyun bisa belajar untuk berjauhan dengannya.

Leeteuk menarik Kyuhyun dan memeluk bocah itu dengan erat. Kyuhyun hanya menurut bahkan membalas pelukan _hyung_ nya.

"_Hyung_ sangat menyayangi Kyu," Leeteuk berbisik.

"Kyu harus ingat kalau _hyung_ benar-benar sayang padamu, _arrachi_?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Leeteuk. Matanya terpejam menikmati kehangatan dari pekukan kakak yang di sayanginya.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat hingga Leeteuk menghela napas pelan.

"Permainan lima detik… Akan kita lakukan mulai besok."

.

.

.

_**Tik… Tok… Tik… Tok…**_

Pandangan seorang bocah yang memeluk boneka lobak itu terfokus pada jam dinding yang ada di ruangan bermain. Tak di pedulikannya teman-teman yang sedang bermain, membuat kegaduhan di ruangan tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya fokus memperhatikan detik jarum jam. Hatinya bahkan mendengungkan bunyi detikan jam yang terdengar teratur itu.

"Lama sekali sih," gerutu Kyuhyun dengan pandangan mulai lesu.

Sudah hampir 30 menit dirinya berada di bawah jam dinding untuk memperhatikan jarum jam itu. Kegiatan yang membosankan dan tidak berguna bagi orang lain. Namun bagi Kyuhyun, itu sangat berguna. Ia tidak sabar menunggu jarum jam menuju angka 2 di siang hari ini.

"Jam 2!" seru Kyuhyun kegirangan membuat perhatian semua anak di ruangan itu tertuju padanya.

Anak-anak lain menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan hal itu. Anak itu langsung berlari kencang keluar dari ruangan itu bersama dengan unsoo yang di peluknya erat.

"Unsoo-_ya_, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu Teuki hyung. _Aigoo_… Aku senang," seru Kyuhyun di tengah acara berlarinya menuju bukit kecil di belakang panti ini.

Napas Kyuhyun cukup memburu namun ia tetap bersemangat untuk berlari. Tiga menit di butuhkan untuk Kyuhyun sampai di tempat itu. Pandangannya mengedar di seluruh penjuru bukit. Hingga senyuman lebar terpantri saat melihat sosok Leeteuk yang sudah berdiri menghadap pohon maple.

_**Tap!**_

Ekor mata Leeteuk melirik ke belakang saat menyadari orang yang di tunggunya sudah berada di sana. Mereka terdiam sejenak. Leeteuk masih setia membelakangi Kyuhyun. Pertemuan pertama dari permainan lima detik ini akan berlangsung.

"Kyu, sudah siap?" tanya Leeteuk tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Heum!" Kyuhyun bergumam penuh semangat.

Leeteuk menarik napas dalam dan mulai membalikan badannya. Dua orang itu pun saling berhadapan. Mereka saling menatap wajah masing-masing dengan senyuman.

"Satu…"

Kyuhyun tercengang saat Leeteuk berhitung. Ia mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Dua…"

"Tiga…"

Kedua alis Kyuhyun semakin bertaut saat Leeteuk berhitung angka 3. Entah mengapa, ia baru menyadari bahwa mereka hanya akan berhadapan seperti ini selama 5 detik.

"Empat…" Leeteuk tetap menghitung seakan memberitahu detik jam pada Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya tidak sesuai dengan detik juga karena hitungannya bahkan lebih lambat dari detikan jam. Leeteuk seperti berhitung hingga angka 5 tapi untuk lebih mudahnya ia menamakan permainan ini sebagai lima detik.

"Lima."

Kyuhyun harus menelan ucapan yang ingin di lontarkannya karena Leeteuk sudah menghitung angka 5. Mulutnya yang terbuka namun tanpa suara itu kembali terkatup. Leeteuk tersenyum melihat hal itu. Permainan ini memang tidak mudah.

_**Puk!**_

Leeteuk langsung berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. Di tepuknya kepala Kyuhyun satu kali lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa berucap apapun lagi.

Kyuhyun langsung berbalik dan memandang punggung Leeteuk yang sudah menjauh dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Setengah hari ia tidak melihat dan berbicara dengan Leeteuk untuk memenuhi persyaratan dalam permainan ini. Namun dengan bodohnya ia membuang waktu lima detik itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Kepala Kyuhyun tertunduk. Di tatapnya bonek lobak yang di genggamnya dengan sendu.

"Kita gagal unsoo," gumamnya dengan nada sedih.

Kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke panti dengan langkah lesu, tanpa semangat sedikit pun.

.

Setelah berkumpul bersama anak-anak lain di ruangan belajar, Kyuhyun langsung kembali ke kamarnya. Dia bergegas untuk berganti piyama tidur. Di pakainya piyama berwarna _baby blue_ dengan motif teddy bear itu dengan cepat bahkan karena tidak teliti, Kyuhyun tidak sadar bahwa pakaian atasnya terbalik.

Tak peduli dengan hal itu, Kyuhyun langsung menyambar unsoo dan kembali berlari keluar kamar.

"Kyu, jangan berlarian. Ini sudah malam."

Kyuhyun hanya menyengir saat mendapat teguran dari salah satu suster pengasuh. Ia tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Namun setelah suster pengasuh itu pergi, Kyuhyun kembali berlari.

Ruangan di sebelah tangga. Itu yang ingin di tujunya. Pertemuan kedua dari hari pertama permainan lima detik. Dengan semangat, Kyuhyun berlari untuk segera bertemu dengan _hyung_ nya. Haaahh, baru hari pertama tapi rasanya Kyuhyun sudah lelah dengan permainan ini.

_**Tap!**_

Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk yang sudah duduk di sebuah kursi dengan intens. Leeteuk segera berdiri setelah Kyuhyun datang. Mereka kembali berhadapan. Kyuhyun bertekat tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya seperti tadi siang.

"Satu…" Leeteuk mulai berhitung, "Dua…"

Tapi sepertinya apa yang di rencanakan Kyuhyun meleset lagi. Saat menatap dalam onyx coklat milik Leeteuk, Kyuhyun jadi kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia juga bingung harus berbicara apa dalam waktu lima detik.

"Tiga… Empat…" Leeteuk terus berhitung. Tak sekalipun di putusnya kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun.

"Li—"

"Teuki _hyung_!"

"—ma."

Leeteuk berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun setelah selesai menghitung, "_Jaljayo_, Kyunie," bisiknya lalu langsung berlalu pergi.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kakinya menghentak lantai untuk menyalurkan kekesalannya itu. Bagaimana bisa dia hanya berucap 'Teuki _hyung'_? Dalam satu hari, Kyuhyun hanya mengeluarkan suara mengucapkan hal itu pada Leeteuk padahal biasanya tak terhitung berapa kalimat yang terucap dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia juga masih ingin bercerita banyak pada _hyung_ nya itu.

"Waktu…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan, "Kenapa cepat sekali? Tidak bisakah aku memperlambat waktu?"

Lagi-lagi, dengan lesu ia meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kakinya berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Waktu memang sudah masuk dalam jam tidur. Anak-anak panti sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjangnya. Dia menerawang jauh ke depan. Terlihat sekali anak itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Leeteuk _hyung_ tidak main-main dengan permainan ini. Itu yang terpikirkan oleh Kyuhyun. Kenapa bisa berpikir begitu? Itu karena hari ini dia dan Leeteuk benar-benar hanya bertatap muka kurang lebih 10 detik. Selain jadwal pertemuan, Leeteuk jarang sekali terlihat dari pandangan mata Kyuhyun. _Hyung_ nya lebih banyak membantu suster pengasuh hingga tak bermain dengan anak-anak lain. Selain itu, saat makan malam… Biasanya Leeteuk duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun tapi hari ini, Leeteuk pindah menjadi cukup jauh dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri tak bisa menatap wajah _hyung_nya karena Leeteuk enggan menatapnya sedikit saja.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, "Teuki _hyuuuunnnggg_~" teriaknya cukup entah pada siapa di kamarnya itu. Tidak peduli bahwa teriakannya terdengar hingga keluar kamar.

Kesal, bingung dan sedih… Semua perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu dalam pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Permainan bodoh," gerutunya lagi sambil menggembungkan pipinya sendiri.

"Unsoo~" Kyuhyun menatap bonekanya itu, "_Otthoke_? Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan selama seminggu. Masih ada 6 hari lagi," ceritanya.

Sudut bibir Kyuhyun tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman senang. Sangat puas dengan ide yang baru saja melintas dalam benaknya. Walaupun tidak bisa berbicara tapi jika bisa melihat wajah Leeteuk saja, sama seperti kejadian lima langkah itu… Kyuhyun sudah senang.

Dua jam berlalu sejak Kyuhyun mendapatkan ide yang menurutnya cukup bagus itu. Malam semakin larut namun bocah itu tak kunjung terlelap. Sejak tadi yang di kerjakan Kyuhyun hanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya, sesekali bercerita pada boneka lobaknya.

Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari acara tidur-tidurannya. Dia loncat dari kasurnya dan segera keluar dari kamar. Suasana panti yang sepi cukup membuat Kyuhyun bergidik. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru panti, memastikan tidak ada suster pengasuh yang berkeliling lagi.

Kaki Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap menuju arah tangga. Matanya tetap waspada memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Merasa keadaan sudah aman, Kyuhyun langsung berlari kecil menapaki setiap anak tangga.

Hingga akhirnya ia tiba di depan pintu sebuah kamar. Kamar yang sering ia datangi. Bahkan bisa di katakan kamar ini menjadi kamar kedua Kyuhyun. Tak jarang Kyuhyun tidur di sana dan sekarang bocah itu berniat untuk tidur di kamar Leeteuk lagi. Dengan begini, Kyuhyun bisa menatap wajah _hyung_ nya itu sepanjang malam. Leeteuk pun tidak akan tahu karena Kyuhyun sengaja menunggu agar waktu yang aman dan pasti Leeteuk sudah tidur, pikirnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun langsung memegang _handle_ pintu. Di tekannya _handle_ itu untuk membuka pintu dengan sangat perlahan.

"_Eoh_?" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

Pintunya tak bisa di buka. Pintunya terkunci? Beberapa kali Kyuhyun berusaha membuka pintu berwarna putih itu namun tak kunjung bisa di bukanya.

"Teuki _hyung_ tidak pernah mengunci pintu," gumam Kyuhyun sedikit tidak percaya jika Leeteuk benar-benar mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Ekspresi senang yang tadi di tunjukkan Kyuhyun pun hilang seketika. Ia kembali tertunduk lesu. Di pandanginya pintu itu sesaat sebelum matanya menyipit untuk melihat sebuah kertas yang tertempel di depan pintu kamar hyungnya. Tangan Kyuhyun beralih mengambil kertas. Di pandangi setiap huruf hangul dalam kertas itu.

_**Jeongjighaji malla! Neo-ui bang-e gaseo, ppalli!**_

**(Jangan curang! Kembalilah ke kamarmu, cepat!)**

Kyuhyun tercengang memandang kertas di tangannya. Matanya mengerjap tidak percaya. Leeteuk sudah bisa menduga hal ini?

"Aish… Teuki _hyung_ menyebalkan!"

_**Duk!**_

Karena terlalu kesal, Kyuhyun berteriak cukup keras di depan pintu kamar Leeteuk. Kaki kanannya pun menendang pintu yang tak bersalah itu.

"_Appo_," lirih Kyuhyun saat merasakan kakinya yang berdenyut karena ulahnya sendiri.

Wajah Kyuhyun bukannya berubah ceria seperti bayangannya sebelumnya, sekarang Kyuhyun justru menekuk wajahnya. Ekspresi cemberut di tunjukkan dengan jelas oleh Kyuhyun.

Bingung harus bagaimana lagi, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi. Kertas yang di tulis Leeteuk untuk pesan itu sudah di remas. Kaki Kyuhyun menghentak lantai dan menuruni tangga dengan penuh kekesalan.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, pintu berwarna putih itu terbuka saat Kyuhyun menuruni tangga. Leeteuk berdiri bersandar di ambang pintu. Pandangannya tertuju pada bocah yang ada di tangga. Senyuman geli terpantri di wajahnya. Tingkah Kyuhyun cukup membuatnya tertawa di dalam kamar tadi.

Leeteuk menghela napasnya. Senyum geli itu mulai memudar dan menampilkan ekspresi sedih.

"_Mianhae_, Kyunie… Aku terpaksa melakukan ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To be Continued-**

.

Entah kenapa jadi buat sequel dari OS Lima langkah kemarin ahaha

Lye lagi kangen aja sama TeuKyu~

Dan seperti requestan dari ClavilKyu88, nandaa92 dan Angelika Park yang meminta sequel lima langkah ini hehee

Tadinya mau di buat OS lagi, tapi karena sepertinya terlalu panjang jadilah Lima detik ini jadi twoshoot.

Thanks untuk semua readers yang sudah membaca ini.

Sign,

**-LyELF-**


	2. Chapter 2

**LIMA DETIK…**

.

.

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun

Leeteuk

.

**Genre** : Friendship, Brothership

**Rated** : K+

**Warning** : Typo (s), bored, bad plot, OoC

**Diclaimer** : All Cast belong to God and themselves, I just own this story plot

.

** LyELF **

**~Happy Reading~**

.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa jika seperti ini, Teuki-_ah_?"

Suster kepala memandang Leeteuk yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan ragu. Ia menatap kertas yang ada di tangannya dan Leeteuk secara bergantian.

Leeteuk terdiam di tempat. Tak biasanya wajah itu terlihat tanpa ekspresi walau kedua tangan yang terkulai di sisi tubuhnya sudah terkepal erat.

Leeteuk menarik napas dalam lalu mengulas senyuman sebelum berucap, "Aku yakin, suster kepala."

"Tapi Kyu bisa kaget jika seperti ini. Dia akan langsung menolak."

"Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa menolak saat harinya tiba. Dia pasti akan menerimanya. Aku berani menjamin itu," ujar Leeteuk yakin walau hatinya berdenyut sakit saat mengucapkan hal tersebut.

Suster kepala menatap Leeteuk lagi secara intens. Helaan napas keluar dari bibirnya. Ia tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku percaya padamu."

Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Tuan dan nyonya Cho akan datang sabtu ini," ucap suster kepala memberikan info.

Senyuman sedih langsung terpantri di wajah Leeteuk. Suster kepala bisa melihat hal itu dengan jelas. Ia melangkah dan menepuk-nepuk pundak anak yang ada di hadapannya.

"Teuki harus kuat _nde_?" lirih suster kepala. Leeteuk tak menjawab ucapan itu. Kepalanya hanya mengangguk samar.

Setelah perbincangan singkat itu, Leeteuk undur diri. Leeteuk berjalan menyusuri lorong panti ini dengan lemas. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan bersandar di dinding lorong itu. Terdiam beberapa saat sambil bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Setetes air mata tiba-tiba lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Mengalir indah di pipi putihnya.

"Sabtu ini…" gumam Leeteuk pelan.

Orang tua angkat Kyuhyun akan datang sabtu ini… Itu berarti hanya tersisa 3 hari lagi dirinya bisa bersama Kyuhyun. Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap hal itu tidak terjadi. Hatinya benar-benar berteriak agar tidak mengizinkan Kyuhyun untuk pergi. Tapi…

Leeteuk mengusap wajahnya kasar. Menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Kau tidak boleh egois, Teuki," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri, "Ini yang terbaik untuknya."

Hembusan napas panjang meluncur dari bibirnya. Leeteuk menegakan posisi berdirinya hendak melangkah. Namun perhatiannya teralih pada sebuah jendela di lorong itu. Jendela yang mengarah ke teras belakang panti.

Terlihat beberapa anak tengah bermain di sana. Leeteuk tersenyum mendapati sosok Kyuhyun berada di antara kumpulan anak-anak itu. Anak lobak itu tengah duduk melingkar bersama empat anak lainnya.

"Benar begitu, Kyunie. Bermainlah seperti itu," lirih Leeteuk, "Jangan hanya memandang jam seperti kemarin-kemarin."

Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak awal permainan lima detik ini. Selama itu, Leeteuk benar-benar menjaga jarak dari Kyuhyun. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak berkumpul dengan anak-anak lainnya dulu dan membuat sosoknya bagaikan menghilang. Ia menyibukan diri dengan tugas maupun membantu suster pengasuh. Walaupun begitu, perhatian Leeteuk tetap penuh kepada Kyuhyun. Tanpa Kyuhyun sendiri sadari, Leeteuk sering memperhatikannya baik dari jarak jauh maupun dekat. Jadi tidak heran jika Leeteuk tahu bahwa _dongsaeng_nya itu hanya menatap jam dinding selama 3 hari kemarin.

Tapi untunglah, hari ini Kyuhyun mulai bisa berbaur lagi. Kyuhyun tidak fokus pada jam dinding dan mulai bermain dengan yang lainnya. Setidaknya dengan bermain seperti itu, pikirannya ke Leeteuk bisa sedikit teralih. Itu yang terpikirkan oleh Leeteuk.

"Kyunie—"

"Teuki! Kemarilah!"

Seruan itu membuat Leeteuk menoleh dan menatap salah satu suster pengasuh dengan bingung. Namun ketika melihat suster itu terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa kotak, Leeteuk tersenyum mengerti. Leeteuk langsung berlari untuk menghampiri suster itu.

.

.

"Chwang, Wookie, Minho, Jong…" Kyuhyun menatap keempat temannya secara bergantian dengan tatapan serius, "Kalian harus menemani Kyu hari ini. Pokoknya kalian tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana."

Bak seorang raja, Kyuhyun memberikan titah kepada keempat temannya tanpa ada celah untuk di ganggu gugat. Keempat anak yang namanya di serukan Kyuhyun dan tengah duduk melingkar bersama ini hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Tumben sekali anak bebek itu mau bermain terus menerus bersama mereka.

"Kalian harus buat Kyu tertawa. Jangan buat Kyu bosan. Kalian tidak boleh meninggalkan Kyu sendiri, _arrachi_?" tambah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum misterius.

Changmin dan Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepala sekilas sambil meminum susu kotak masing-masing. Sedangkan Minho dan Jonghyun hanya memandang Kyuhyun heran dengan tatapan polos mereka.

"Tumben kau mau main bersama kami, Kyu," seru Minho.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Keempat anak di hadapan Kyuhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun mulai menunjukkan ekspresi cemberutnya.

"Kalian tidak mau bermain dengan Kyunie?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Eh? Bukan begitu maksud kami," ralat Minho sambil menyengir canggung.

"Maksudnya… Anak bebek tidak ikut induk bebek?" celetuk Jonghyun menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun langsung memberikan tatapan tajam pada Jonghyun yang hanya terkikik geli. Kyuhyun enggan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia terdiam dan menghembuskan napas berat. Ekspresinya pun berubah menjadi sedih.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Teuki _hyung_ ya?" tanya Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, berarti Teuki _hyung_ sedang marah padamu? Kau pasti nakal Kyu~" tuduh Changmin yang berspekulasi.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Kyu tidak nakal, Chwang!" elaknya dengan tegas.

Changmin terkekeh melihat respon yang di tunjukan Kyuhyun. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala teman yang duduk di sampingnya itu namun Kyuhyun langsung menepis tangan jahil itu.

"Tapi beberapa hari ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu bersama Teuki _hyung_ lagi," ujar Jonghyun.

"Benar. Aku justru sering melihatnya duduk di depan jam dinding sejak kemarin. Kau mau julukan baru, Kyu?" timpal Changmin, "Anak jam?"

Ucapan Changmin sontak membuat yang lainnya tertawa. Sedangkan yang di ejek hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aku dan Teuki _hyung_ sedang bermain," seru Kyuhyun membuat keempat temannya berhenti tertawa dan menatapnya bingung.

"Main apa?" gumam Minho.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada unsoo, "Namanya… Permainan lima detik."

Mendengar nama permainan yang aneh dan asing itu, keempat teman Kyuhyun mulai menatap anak itu penasaran.

"Mainan apa itu?" koor keempat anak itu bersamaan.

"Jadi…" Kyuhyun merubah ekspresinya menjadi serius dan mengangkat jari telunjuk, berpose layaknya guru yang akan menjelaskan.

"Aku hanya akan bertemu dengan Teuki _hyung_ sebanyak dua kali dalam sehari, siang dan malam. Masing-masing hanya selama 5 detik. Aku tidak boleh bertemu dan berbicara dengan Teuki _hyung_ di luar waktu yang di berikan."

"Woooaaaa~"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar seruan takjub dan mata berbinar dari keempat temannya. Harusnya teman-temannya prihatin pada dirinya yang saat ini sedang sedih, hiks…

"Jadi… Jadi…" Changmin membuka kedua telapak tangannya dan menghitung jumlah jari di tangannya dengan serius," Kau hanya bertemu 10 detik dengan Teuki _hyung_ dalam sehari, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemas.

"Woooaaaa~"

"Lalu nanti yang menang dapat hadiah apa?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Kalau aku berhasil memenuhi persyaratannya, Teuki _hyung_ akan belikan jam tangan _bumblebee_ yang aku inginkan."

"Wooooaaaaa~"

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal dan memandang malas keempat temannya yang sudah berkoor takjub sebanyak tiga kali secara bersamaan setelah mendengar ucapannya.

"Tapi aku kangen Teuki _hyung_," lirih Kyuhyun.

Jonghyun dan Changmin yang duduk di sisi kanan dan kiri Kyuhyun hanya menepuk pundak temannya sebagai tanda prihatin.

"Tapi Kyu…" Ryeowook mulai bersuara lagi, "Apa yang kau lakukan saat bersama Teuki _hyung_ dalam waktu 5 detik?"

Kyuhyun meringis mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku hanya diam."

Kepala Kyuhyun tertunduk lesu, "Aku ingin cerita banyak pada Teuki _hyung_. Tapi… saat melihatnya aku justru tidak bisa bicara. Aku hanya memandangnya dan sesekali memanggil namanya."

Keempat teman Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya secara serempak.

"Harusnya bicara saja," seru Changmin.

"Benar. Padahal hanya punya 5 detik untuk bertemu tapi tidak bicara apapun. Ckck," celetuk Minho.

"Atau…Peluk saja Teuki _hyung_ kalau Kyu kangen," timpal Jonghyun memberi saran.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Lima detik itu cepat sekali," ucap Kyuhyun sedikit mendramatisir.

Mereka berlima pun terdiam sejenak seperti memikirkan sesuatu hingga Changmin menjentikan jarinya. Changmin mendekatkan dirinya kepada Kyuhyun dan menatap temannya itu dengan senyuman misterius.

"_Wae_ Chwang?" Kyuhyun mulai risih di perhatikan seperti itu.

Changmin terkekeh pelan, "Kalau waktunya cepat maka Kyu harus bicara cepat juga."

"Maksudnya?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Bicara cepat?"

Changmin mengangguk pasti. Ia memperhatikan keempat temannya secara bergantian sebelum fokus menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ayo latihan!"

.

.

.

**o~o~o **** TeuKyu **** o~o~o**

Jarum panjang di jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Sudah termasuk larut untuk jam malam di panti asuhan ini. Semua anak sudah berada di dalam kamar masing-masing dan terlelap di ranjangnya. Namun sepertinya masih ada satu anak yang setia duduk di ruangan santai dekat tangga. Anak itu memandang jam dinding dan arah pintu secara bergantian. Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang cemas karena orang yang di tunggunya tak kunjung terlihat.

Berbagai macam dugaan kenapa Kyuhyun tak kunjung muncul untuk memenuhi pertemuan lima detik mereka. Sudah hampir 20 menit Leeteuk berada di sini untuk menunggu tapi sosok adiknya tak juga muncul.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepala saat beberapa dugaan buruk seperti Kyuhyun sakit ataupun Kyuhyun marah padanya terlintas dalam pikiran. Mata Leeteuk menerawang jauh ke depan. Lima menit lagi anak itu tidak muncul, Leeteuk akan pergi dari tempat ini.

Tidak bisa menunggu lima menit yang terasa seperti berjam-jam itu, Leeteuk beranjak berdiri dari duduknya. Kakinya hendak melangkah pergi. Mungkin ia akan mengintip ke kamar Kyuhyun untuk memastikan terlebih dahulu, barangkali saja Kyuhyun sudah tertidur setelah makan malam.

Namun baru dua langkah, Leeteuk berhenti dan terdiam di tempatnya lagi. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat melihat bayangan di ambang pintu. Dan tak berapa lama sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu itu.

Kyuhyun terlihat kaget saat menyadari Leeteuk tengah menatapnya bingung. Ia langsung menarik kepalanya lagi. Sudah 20 menit juga Kyuhyun berada di balik dinding sebelah pintu. Dia bersandar sambil merapalkan beberapa kata, sesekali melongok ke dalam dan menatap Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan berusaha membuat dirinya tenang. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat daun yang ada di atas kepala unsoo sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam erat sebuah kertas.

Sebelum Leeteuk bersuara untuk memanggil, Kyuhyun sudah muncul terlebih dahulu. Anak itu berlari kecil dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk. Leeteuk menautkan kedua alisnya dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Leeteuk masih setia dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya, Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap _hyung_ nya bingung.

"Teuki _hyung_ tidak menghitung?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

Leeteuk sedikit terkejut namun menyengir canggung. Merutuk kebodohannya yang lupa untuk menghitung waktu.

Tanpa membuang waktu yang pastinya sudah lebih dari lima detik mereka berhadapan ini, Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam saat Leeteuk akan membuka mulutnya.

"Sa—"

"Teuki _hyung_, aku sangat merindukanmu. Banyak hal yang ingin ku ceritakan—"

"—tu."

"Dua…"

"Aku bingung harus memulai darimana. Aku kesal pada suster Kim, dia memarahiku tadi karena aku lupa membereskan tugasku. Lalu—"

"Ti—"

"—Aku juga kesal pada Min Woo! Dia mengambil pensilku dan tidak mau mengembalikannya. Aku mau memukulnya tapi aku ingat ucapan Teuki _hyung_. Terus, terus… Aku juga senang bisa main sama Chwang, Wookie, Minho dan Jong. Mereka baik—"

Leeteuk tercengang saat mendengar Kyuhyun yang berucap dengan sangat cepat bahkan tak terdengar jeda dalam kalimatnya. Terkadang apa yang di ucapkan pun tidak terdengar jelas. Kyuhyun berucap bagaikan kereta KTX. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Leeteuk menghentikan acara berhitungnya baik sadar maupun tak sadar. Dia tidak berpikir untuk berhitung lagi. Hitungan waktu berhenti begitu saja dan Leeteuk lebih fokus mendengar setiap ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, tapi Kyu sedih. Kemarin Kyu mimpi _appa_ dan _eomma_. Kyu juga mimpi Jung Soo _hyung_. Aku merindukan mereka semua. Setelah bangun, Kyu mau ketemu Teuki _hyung_ tapi tidak bisa. Akhirnya Kyu menangis sendirian di kamar."

"Kyu benar-benar merindukan Teuki _hyung_. Aku mau cerita banyak hal, Teuki _hyuuunggg_~"

Akhirnya ucapan bagai kereta KTX itu berhenti juga. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat merah padam karena kekurangan oksigen setelah berucap cepat itu. Napasnya terengah-engah. Dia menatap Leeteuk dengan mata berair.

Leeteuk terdiam masih dengan ekspresi bingung dan kaget. Beberapa saat saling berpandangan hingga Leeteuk mulai tersenyum geli.

"Mmpphhh-ahahahahaha"

"_Eoh_?"

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung saat Leeteuk tertawa terpingkal secara tiba-tiba. Leeteuk memejamkan matanya sambil terus tertawa bahkan tangannya sudah memegangi perutnya yang terasa geli.

"Teuki _hyung_! Apa yang lucu?" Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "An—ahaha—_aniyo_. Mukamu lucu, Kyunie. Hahaha tadi kau bicara apa _eoh_? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Ya Teuki _hyung_! Kyu serius!" Ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sedih.

"Padahal Kyu sudah berlatih bicara seperti itu sejak kemarin. Kyu juga sudah mencatat semuanya dan berlatih bersama Chwang. Tapi… Teuki _hyung_ justru tertawa, hiks."

Tawa Leeteuk sudah berhenti namun senyuman geli belum hilang dari wajahnya. Di perhatikan Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedih itu dengan seksama. Kaki Leeteuk mulai melangkah membuat Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Leeteuk pasti akan pergi setelah ini karena waktunya sudah berakhir. Itu yang di pikirkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Namun dugaan Kyuhyun salah. Leeteuk justru berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun dan menarik anak itu dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung namun senyuman mulai terlukis di wajahnya.

"Teuki _hyung_…"

Leeteuk mengeratkan pelukannya. Tangannya mengelus punggung dan rambut belakang anak yang sudah di angkatnya sebagai _dongsaeng_ itu.

"_Hyung_ mengerti. Kyu sudah berusaha. Kyu hebat. _Hyung_ bangga sama Kyunie," ucap Leeteuk pelan membuat senyuman di wajah Kyuhyun semakin mengembang.

"Benarkah?"

"Heum."

Kyuhyun mulai membalas pelukan Leeteuk dengan tak kalah erat, "Kyu sayang Teuki _hyung_."

Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Setelah beberapa saat berpelukan, Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya. Dia tersenyum lembut saat mendapatkan wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat jauh lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Tangannya mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat memerah.

"Ah, _hyung_ tidak menghitung lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Leeteuk terkekeh pelan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau membuatku terkejut, Kyu. _Hyung_ jadi lupa menghitung sampai berapa tadi."

"_Eoh_?" Kyuhyun menyengir lebar lalu membentuk tanda _peace sign_ dengan dua jarinya. Leeteuk mengacak rambut bocah itu gemas.

"Malam ini kita tidak bermain saja dulu. Ini adalah hadiah buat Kyu yang sudah berlatih keras. Bagaimana?" Leeteuk tersenyum saat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan matanya berbinar senang.

"Benarkah? Yeay!" sorak Kyuhyun kegirangan, "_Gomawo hyungie_~"

"Lalu… Kyu mau tidur dengan _hyung_ malam ini?" tanya Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Boleh?" lirih Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk beranjak berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun, "_Ne_. _Kajja_ ke kamar."

Kyuhyun menahan lengan _hyung_ nya membuat Leeteuk berhenti dan menatapnya heran. Senyuman jahil tersemat di wajah Kyuhyun.

"_Piggy back, hyung_…" pinta Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya namun tetap berjongkok kembali di depan Kyuhyun, menuruti kemauan _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"Cepat naik!" titah Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil sebelum meloncat ke belakang punggung Leeteuk. Di peluknya erat leher Leeteuk tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada unsoo.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Leeteuk berdiri dan menggendong Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu menuju tangga.

"Ceritakan ulang semua yang Kyu ingin ceritakan pada _hyung_, _nde_?" ucap Leeteuk.

"Boleh?" Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Leeteuk, "Kyu akan cerita semuanya. Teuki _hyung_ tidak boleh tidur sebelum mendengar semuanya. _Otte_?"

"Siap, _captain_!"

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar seruan dari _hyung_nya itu. Leeteuk menaiki setiap anak tangga dengan hati-hati agar keduanya tidak terjatuh nantinya. Hingga akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa putih itu.

.

.

.

Hari keenam permainan lima detik ini membuat Kyuhyun bersemangat. Hanya tinggal satu hari lagi semuanya berakhir. Ia bisa bertemu dengan Leeteuk dengan leluasa tanpa jadwal dan batas waktu. Senyuman terus terukir di wajahnya membuat teman-temannya hanya bisa menatapnya bingung.

Kyuhyun berjalan sendirian menuju kamarnya. Ini sudah sore dan saatnya untuk mandi. Beberapa teman Kyuhyun sudah mandi karena itu Kyuhyun juga akan segera mandi juga.

Dengan sedikit meloncat, Kyuhyun berlari kecil menuju kamarnya. Unsoo yang di genggamnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti pergerakan pemiliknya.

Setelah sampai kamar, Kyuhyun langsung mengambil handuk dan pakaian. Ia meletakan unsoo di kasur sebelum kembali keluar menuju kamar mandi yang berbeda beberapa pintu dari kamarnya. Kamar anak-anak itu memang bersebelahan.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Sudah segar dan wangi lagi. Jangan heran kenapa anak itu lama saat mandi. Dia senang bermain air terlebih dahulu. Bahkan waktu bermain air lebih banyak daripada untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Kyuhyun duduk di ranjangnya. Jemari tangannya merapikan sedikit rambut coklatnya yang masih sedikit basah. Pandangannya berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru kamar.

Sepi…

Kyuhyun memang hanya tidur sendirian di kamar kecil ini. Ia menolak untuk berbagi kamar dengan anak lainnya. Ia merasa nyaman jika kamar ini hanya di tempatinya sendiri. Toh, saat awal dia masuk memang tidak ada yang mau berbagi kamar dengannya sehingga suster Hwang memberikan kamarnya seorang diri.

Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih menuju unsoo yang sudah berada di pangkuannya. Memperhatikan boneka itu sesaat sebelum tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak melepas kalung yang setia melingkar di lehernya. Di bukanya bandul liontin itu dan memperhatikan foto yang terpajang di sana.

"Jung Soo _hyung_… Kyu merindukanmu," lirih Kyuhyun sambil mengelus permukaan foto itu.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Tapi _hyung_ tenang saja. Kyu tidak sedih. Ada Teuki _hyung_ di sini jadi Kyu tidak akan sedih lagi. Kyu sudah berjanji padamu kan, _hyung_?"

Setelah puas memandangi foto itu dan melepaskan kerinduan akan sosok _hyung_ kandungnya, Kyuhyun kembali memakai kalung itu. Kalung yang tidak akan pernah di lepasnya hingga kapanpun juga, itu tekadnya sejak kalung itu melingkar pertama kali di lehernya.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan ke arah pintu saat mendengar seruan namanya. Seorang suster pengasuh sudah berdiri di ambang pintunya.

Senyuman lebar pun Kyuhyun berikan untuk salah satu suster kesayangannya, "Suster Ahn!"

Suster Anh balas tersenyum ceria dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar salah satu anak asuhnya itu. Di peluknya Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum mendudukan diri di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Kapan suster Ahn pulang? Kyu kangen~" seru Kyuhyun manja.

Suster Anh terkekeh pelan lalu mencubit pipi Kyuhyun, "Baru saja. Aku juga merindukanmu jadi langsung kemari."

Kyuhyun memandang suster Ahn beberapa saat dengan senyuman lebar. Sudah dua minggu ia tidak melihat suster pengasuhnya itu. Suster Ahn memang meminta izin untuk pulang ke rumahnya dua minggu yang lalu karena orang tuanya sakit.

"Ah, aku punya sesuatu untukmu," ujar suster Ahn sambil mengambil sesuatu dari saku pakaiannya.

"Coklat!" pekik Kyuhyun senang saat melihat dua buah coklat batangan, "Ini untukku?"

"Tentu saja."

"_Gomawo,_ suster Ahn~" Kyuhyun memeluk suster Ahn sekali lagi sebentar sebelum mengambil coklat yang di berikan untuknya.

Kyuhyun langsung membuka salah satu coklat itu dan memakannya. Dia akan memberikan satu coklat lainnya untuk Leeteuk saat pertemuannya nanti malam.

Suster Ahn mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar sebelum berfokus menatap Kyuhyun. Pandangan _yeoja_ cantik itu terlihat sedih namun juga senang.

"Kyu sedang apa di kamar heum? Tidak bermain dengan yang lainnya?" tanya suster ahn.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kyu baru selesai mandi."

Keheningan terjadi sesaat. Kyuhyun asyik memakan coklatnya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tidak makan coklat seperti ini. Suster Ahn pun hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum geli.

"Jadi Kyunie sudah bersiap? Sudah menyiapkan barang yang akan kau bawa?"

Ucapan suster Ahn membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap suster Ahn dengan mata mengerjap polos, kebingungan terlihat jelas di sana.

"Apa?" lirih Kyuhyun.

Suster Ahn balas menatap bingung, "Apa? Maksudku barang-barang yang akan kau bawa besok. Sudah di siapkan?"

"Jika belum, aku akan membantumu menyiapkan semuanya. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun mulai mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan suster Ahn itu. Dia terdiam saja, tak membalas ucapan itu. Otaknya berputar, memikirkan atau mengingat. Memangnya besok dia mau kemana? Apa akan ada wisata panti?

Suster Ahn menghela napasnya pelan. Tangannya mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut, "Aku pasti merindukanmu Kyunie. Kau harus menjadi anak baik ya?"

"Di rumah baru nanti, Kyu pasti akan senang. Ada _appa_ dan _eomma_ baru yang akan memperhatikanmu lebih dari di tempat ini. Kau bisa meminta apapun pada mereka nantinya," Suster Ahn terkekeh pelan karena ucapannya sendiri.

"Kenapa cepat sekali… Rasanya baru kemarin kau masuk panti ini, besok kau akan pergi lagi. Ingat pesan-pesan ku, _arrachi_?"

_**Puk!**_

Suster Ahn mengernyit bingung saat Kyuhyun menjatuhkan coklat yang masih tersisa itu begitu saja sehingga menodai lantai.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Jantungnya langsung berdegub dengan kencang dan tangannya mengepal. Apa tadi dia salah dengar? Besok dirinya akan pergi kemana? Rumah… _Appa_ dan _eomma_ baru?

"_Aigoo_… Kyu, kenapa di jatuhkan? Lihat lantainya jadi kotor," suster Ahn hendak mengambil coklat yang jatuh itu namun Kyuhyun menahan lengannya.

Suster Ahn menatap Kyuhyun heran, "Ada apa?"

"A-apa maksud suster? Aku… Besok aku mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada panik.

"Apa?" Suster Ahn mengerutkan dahinya melihat respon dari Kyuhyun, "Kau ini bicara apa, Kyunie? Bukankah besok orang tua angkatmu akan menjemputmu dari sini? Itu yang ku dengar dari suster lainnya."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Matanya langsung berair mendengar pernyataan itu, "_Andwae_!" teriaknya keras membuat suster Ahn terkejut.

"Kyuhyun!"

Suster Ahn sontak berdiri dan berteriak memanggil ketika Kyuhyun berlari keluar kamar begitu saja. Kebingungan yang masih menyelimuti suster Ahn tak membuat suster itu terdiam di tempat. Dia langsung berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus berlari menyusuri lorong untuk mencari sosok suster kepala. Sorot matanya berubah tajam dan marah.

Setelah bertanya pada beberapa suster pengasuh yang cukup kebingungan dengan tingkahnya, Kyuhyun langsung menuju sebuah ruangan aula yang ada di bagian depan panti.

_**BRAK!**_

Beberapa orang yang berada di aula tersebut tersentak kaget saat pintu ruangan itu terjeblak, terbuka dengan sangat kasar. Perhatian mereka yang tadi terfokus pada beberapa kardus berisi sumbangan itu langsung beralih pada seorang anak yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kyu…" Leeteuk yang tengah membantu merapikan barang sumbangan ini mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari atas hingga bawah. Hingga tatapan terfokus pada mata Kyuhyun yang menyorotkan kekesalan dan kemarahan. Ini pertama kalinya, Leeteuk melihat tatapan Kyuhyun seperti itu. Sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya yang selalu terlihat imut dan menggemaskan. Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat Leeteuk terbingung. Kyuhyun tidak membawa unsoo. Entah kemana boneka lobak itu tapi setahu Leeteuk, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah melupakan unsoo dalam situasi apapun.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tatapannya langsung tertuju pada suster kepala yang juga tengah menatapnya bingung.

Tak membuang waktu, Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri _yeoja_ paruh baya itu.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" Suster Hwang yang berada di samping suster kepala bertanya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau mencariku, Kyu?" tanya suster kepala saat Kyuhyun terdiam, tak menjawab sedikitpun pertanyaan suster Hwang.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam sebelum berucap, "Benarkah besok aku akan di adopsi?" tanyanya tanpa berhenti menatap suster kepala dengan tatapan tajam.

Sontak semua pasang mata yang berada di ruangan itu terbelalak kaget terutama suster kepala dan Leeteuk. Hal ini sengaja di rahasiakan kepada Kyuhyun jadi darimana anak itu tahu?

Suster kepala melirik ke arah Leeteuk seakan bertanya, Leeteuk yang mengerti pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua tangan Leeteuk mulai mengepal juga. Di tatapnya bocah yang di anggapnya adik itu dengan intens.

"Suster kepala, jawab aku!" desak Kyuhyun tidak sabaran, "Benarkah besok aku akan di adopsi?"

"A-ah? Kau dapat berita seperti itu darimana _eoh_?" tanya suster kepala berusaha mencari celah untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mendengar itu, ekspresi kesal Kyuhyun sedikit berubah menjadi sedih. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "Jadi itu benar? Kyu akan di adopsi?"

Suster kepala memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Hatinya sedikit berdesir saat memandang mata yang berkaca-kaca itu. Terlihat jelas kesedihan dan kekecewaan dari sorot matanya.

"Kyu tidak mau di adopsi!"

Lagi-lagi, ruangan itu harus di buat terkaget dengan teriakan bocah itu. Kyuhyun memekik keras dengan tatapannya masih tajam walau matanya sudah berair.

"Kyu… Kyu mau tinggal di sini saja," lirih Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun maju mendekati suster kepala. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu menatap suster di hadapannya dengan tatapan memohon, "_Jebal_ suster kepala, biarkan Kyu tinggal di sini _nde_? Kyu janji tidak akan nakal. Kyu akan sering membantu kalian."

Suster kepala menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Senyuman lembut terpantri di wajahnya. Ia pun berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu… Dengarkan suster, _nde_?" suster kepala kembali membuka suara, "Kyu di adopsi bukan berarti Kyu tidak boleh datang lagi ke panti ini. Kyu bisa mengunjungi panti ini kapanpun dan bermain dengan anak-anak di sini."

"Hanya saja, dengan seperti ini… Kyu akan punya orang tua lagi. Ada _appa_ dan _eomma_ yang akan memperhatikan Kyu. Apa kau tidak ingin punya _appa_ dan _eomma_ lagi? Kau akan punya rumah sendiri. Punya pakaian, mainan dan banyak hal yang mungkin tidak kau dapatkan di sini."

"Suster melakukan ini semuanya demi kebaikan Kyuhyun. Kau bisa mendapat kehidupan yang lebih layak dan terjamin. Kau juga akan mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tua lagi. Mengerti?"

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar semua penjelasan itu. Kepalanya tertunduk, memandangi lantai putih bersih yang di pijaknya. Apa yang suster kepala katakan memang tidak salah. Kyuhyun sadar hal itu. Dia akan punya _appa_ dan _eomma_ baru. Mungkin saja, ia bisa mendapat kehidupannya seperti yang dulu. Tapi dia takut…

"Kyu tidak mau…" lirih Kyuhyun dengan suara mulai serak, "Kyu… Tidak mau pergi. Kyu mau tinggal di sini saja."

Beberapa orang di sana juga terdiam dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Sesekali mereka saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Aku…"

Suster kepala mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut, "Kami tidak mungkin merawatmu hingga besar, Kyu. Kami juga tidak mampu menyekolahkanmu sampai jenjang tinggi. Tapi… Kau bisa mendapatkan itu semua bersama orang tua barumu. Masa depanmu akan lebih terjamin."

Kyuhyun masih saja menggelengkan kepalanya. Buliran air mulai mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Anak itu tidak bisa menahan tangisannya lagi.

"Kyu tidak mau…" gumam Kyuhyun, "Kyu tidak mau pergi!" sentaknya sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

Leeteuk yang sedaritadi memperhatikan hal itu mulai memejamkan matanya. Hatinya tersayat perih melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah menangis seperti itu.

Keheningan kembali terjadi. Suster kepala sudah bingung harus memberi pengertian seperti apa lagi untuk membujuk Kyuhyun dan membuat bocah di hadapannya ini terdiam.

Hingga akhirnya, suara derap langkah terdengar. Leeteuk mulai melangkahkan kakinya maju untuk mendekati Kyuhyun. Dia berdiri tepat di samping adiknya itu.

Kyuhyun yang masih terisak tangis itu sontak menoleh saat menyadari kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya. Ia sedikit terkejut saat mendapatkan Leeteuk di sana. Sungguh, Kyuhyun tidak sadar jika Leeteuk berada di ruangan ini juga.

Onyx coklat itu kembali bertatapan dalam manik caramel yang berair itu. Kyuhyun langsung berhambur memeluk Leeteuk dengan erat.

"Hiks… Teuki _hyung_… Kyu tidak mau pergi," isak Kyuhyun, "Katakan pada suster kepala hiks… Kyu tidak mau pergi."

Suster kepala beranjak berdiri dan memperhatikan dua anak asuhnya dengan tatapan sedih. Dia juga tidak mau berbuat seperti ini namun semuanya demi kebaikan Kyuhyun kelak.

"_Hyung_… hiks."

Leeteuk melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun darinya. Tangannya terjulur menggapai dagu Kyuhyun dan membawa wajah _dongsaeng_nya untuk menengadah dan menatap wajahnya.

Senyuman lembut terukir di wajah Leeteuk. Di hapuskan sedikit air mata Kyuhyun yang sepertinya belum mau berhenti mengalir itu.

"Ikut hyung. Ada yang ingin hyung bicarakan dengan Kyunie, _nde_?" ucap Leeteuk pelan. Kyuhyun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mendapat persetujuan dari adiknya itu, Leeteuk beralih menatap suster kepala yang langsung memberinya anggukkan kepala. Leeteuk pun langsung menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menggiring anak itu keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

Leeteuk membawa Kyuhyun menuju sebuah gazebo yang ada di taman belakang panti. Mereka duduk di sana. Tidak ada anak yang bermain di taman karena saat ini menjelang makan malam dan semua pasti sudah berkumpul di dalam. Empat buah obor menyala dan menyinari empat sudut gazebo tersebut. Suara jangkrik dan kodok bisa terdengar jelas, bersamaan dengan suara isakan tangis yang terus saja mengalun.

Hanya tatapan sedih yang bisa Leeteuk berikan pada Kyuhyun saat ini. Kyuhyun terus menangis dan enggan melepaskan pelukan dari tubuhnya. Tak ada kata yang di ucapkan oleh Leeteuk. Seolah memberikan waktu kepada Kyuhyun untuk mengeluarkan seluruh kesedihannya terlebih dahulu, membiarkan Kyuhyun puas menangis.

Tangan Leeteuk tak tinggal diam. Sedaritadi ia mengelus kepala Kyuhyun untuk sedikit menenangkan. Matanya mengerjap agar embun yang sejak tadi menghalangi penglihatannya itu menghilang.

"_Hyung_… Teuki—_hyung_ hiks… Teuki _hyung_…"

Hanya kata itu yang di ucapkan Kyuhyun berbaur dengan isakan tangisnya.

Sekitar 15 menit, Kyuhyun tak berhenti menangis. Tapi untunglah, sekarang tangisan itu sudah sedikit mereda.

Leeteuk melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun sedikit dengan paksaan. Perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah dan basah oleh air mata.

"Kyu mau buat _hyung_ sedih _eoh_?" tanya Leeteuk, "Jika Kyu menangis seperti ini, _hyung_ akan sangat sedih."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, punggung tangannya mengusap pipinya kasar. Isakan masih sedikit meluncur dari bibir kecilnya, "Kyu… Ti-dak, Kyu tidak mau buat _hyung_ sedih."

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu. Kedua tangannya terjulur dan menangkup pipi Kyuhyun. Di hapusnya seluruh jejak air mata yang tercetak di pipi gembul itu.

"Sudah. Jangan menangis _nde_?" ujar Leeteuk pelan.

Tangan Leeteuk beralih mengambil sebotol air mineral yang sempat ia ambil sebelum membawa Kyuhyun ke tempat ini, "Minumlah," perintahnya setelah membuka tutup botol itu.

Kyuhyun menurut. Di ambilnya botol itu dan meminum isinya sedikit. Cukup untuk menyegarkan kerongkongannya yang sudah kering. Mata Kyuhyun yang masih berair itu kembali menatap wajah _hyung_ nya. Tak sedikit pun ia mau melepas kontak mata dengan _onyx_ coklat di hadapannya.

"_Hyung_…" Kyuhyun mulai bersuara, "Kyu tidak mau pergi. Bantu Kyu untuk bicara dengan suster kepala _nde_? Kyu mau tinggal di panti saja."

"Panti ini rumah Kyu. Semua yang ada di sini adalah keluarga Kyu. Dan Teuki _hyung_ adalah _hyung_nya Kyunie."

Leeteuk tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman haru bercampur geli mendengar ucapan polos dari adiknya itu. Tangannya kembali terjulur untuk mengelus rambut adiknya yang sedikit basah karena keringat.

"Kyu tidak akan bisa jauh dari kalian. Apalagi jika tidak ada Teuki _hyung_. Kyu tidak mau!" seru Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit keras dari sebelumnya.

"Pokoknya Kyu tidak mau pergi dari sini. Walaupun besok orang itu datang, Kyu akan bersembunyi!" tegas Kyuhyun penuh tekad.

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir Leeteuk, "Kyu… Dengarkan _hyung_."

Kyuhyun kembali memberikan perhatian penuh pada _hyung_nya itu setelah Leeteuk berucap.

"Suster kepala sudah menjelaskannya padamu kan? Itu yang terbaik untuk Kyunie. Hidup Kyu akan terjamin jika bersama mereka," ucap Leeteuk lembut.

"Mereka akan menjadi orang tuamu yang baru. Kau akan punya _appa_ dan _eomma_ yang sayang padamu lagi. Perhatian yang hilang itu akan Kyu dapatkan lagi. _Hyung_ masih ingat, Kyu bilang suatu saat ingin bertemu _appa_ dan _eomma_ baru kan?"

Walaupun ekspresi Kyuhyun sedikit berubah menjadi murung karena ucapan Leeteuk, kepalanya tetap mengangguk secara reflek.

"Mulai besok… Semua yang Kyu inginkan terkabul. Kau akan dapat _appa eomma_ baru, rumah yang besar, pakaian yang bagus, mainan yang banyak dan makanan enak."

Leeteuk terdiam sejenak. Ia menarik napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Mungkin sekarang Kyu sedih dan tidak terima. Tapi itu hanya sementara. Kau akan terbiasa nantinya."

"Panti ini akan terus berada di sini. Kyu bisa bermain dan berkunjung ke sini lagi nanti. Kita akan bermain bersama. Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Hanya saja, Kyu tinggal di rumah yang baru."

Ekspresi Kyuhyun semakin berubah keruh. Wajahnya di tekuk, ia memberengut kesal. Sorot matanya pun berubah menjadi lebih tajam.

"Teuki _hyung_ akan membiarkan Kyu di bawa pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

"_Eoh_?" Leeteuk cukup terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kepalanya reflek menggeleng namun tidak dengan ucapan yang terluncur dari mulutnya, "Itu yang terbaik untukmu, Kyu. Kau—"

"Bukankah Teuki _hyung_ sayang pada Kyu? Kenapa Teuki _hyung_ membiarkan Kyu pergi?!" sentak Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Leeteuk begitu saja.

Buliran bening yang tadi sempat berhenti mengalir kembali menetes dari pelupuk mata Kyuhyun. Tubuh Leeteuk langsung menegang mendengar ucapan itu. Tangannya yang mulai terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya.

"_Hyung_, jawab Kyu!" desak Kyuhyun tidak sabaran, "_Hyung_ mau Kyu pergi? Benarkah _hyung_ mau Kyu pergi dari sini?"

Leeteuk mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari Kyuhyun. Setetes air mata akhirnya jatuh dan mengalir di pipinya. Di tatapnya rerumputan di taman dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"_Hyung_ mau yang terbaik untuk Kyu. Kyu pasti akan bahagia di sana," lirih Leeteuk.

Menyadari Leeteuk yang mengalihkan tatapan darinya, Kyuhyun sontak berdiri dan beralih ke depan Leeteuk membuat sang _hyung_ mau tak mau kembali menatap wajahnya.

"Kyu sudah bahagia di sini. Kyu sudah dapat _hyung_ baru. Kyu sudah punya Teuki _hyung_. Itu sudah cukup untuk Kyunie," ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan air mata yang sepertinya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Leeteuk kembali tertegun dengan ucapan anak yang berbeda 4 tahun darinya itu.

"Tapi Kyu harus tetap pergi. Kyu tidak boleh menolak tawaran ini lagi," Leeteuk kembali berucap dengan pelan.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Kyu tidak mau pergi!"

"Kyu… Jangan seperti ini. Kau tahu? Kau membuat semua suster pengasuh resah. Mereka hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Kau mau membuat orang lain sedih _eoh_?" ucap Leeteuk sedikit keras membuat Kyuhyun mundur satu langkah.

"Mereka memintaku untuk membujukmu agar kau mau di adopsi. Mereka hanya ingin kau mendapat kehidupan yang lebih layak dari tempat ini," lanjut Leeteuk lagi.

"_Hyung_ mohon…" Leeteuk kembali berucap dengan pelan dan sarat permohonan, "Turuti saja apa yang mereka inginkan."

"Kyu pasti mengerti kenapa kami melakukan ini saat kau sudah besar," tambah Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya, "_Hyung_ benar-benar ingin Kyu pergi?"

Tangisan kembali terdengar memecah keheningan taman itu. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan isakannya lagi. Hatinya sangat sedih dan sekarang perasaan kecewa pun menyelusup masuk. Sungguh ia kecewa saat mendengar Leeteuk menginginkan dirinya pergi.

Leeteuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun di dalam hatinya. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk melontarkan jawaban yang sesuai terucap dalam hati.

Leeteuk beranjak berdiri. Di pegangnya kedua bahu Kyuhyun yang bergetar itu.

"Kyu harus bahagia di sana. Buat kebahagiaan untuk orang-orang di sekitarmu juga, _arachi_?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kyu tidak mau pergi. Tidak mau, tidak mau, TIDAK MAU!"

Anak itu masih kekeuh dengan pendiriannya. Kyuhyun terus meracau dan berteriak di tengah tangisannya. Leeteuk mulai sedikit geram. Kyuhyun memang anak yang keras kepala dan kekeuh pada pendirian yang di buatnya.

"Pokoknya Kyu tidak mau per—"

"KYUHYUN!" sentak Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget.

Napas Leeteuk terlihat sedikit memburu. Pikiran dan perasaan yang bertentangan membuat dirinya lelah sendiri, apalagi sekarang Kyuhyun yang menangis seperti ini.

"Mengertilah…" ucap Leeteuk sambil menatap Kyuhyun memelas, "Kau harus pergi! Jangan membuang kebahagiaan yang sudah menghampirimu."

"_Hyung_ tidak sayang Kyunie lagi? Kenapa _hyung_ mau Kyu pergi?" isak Kyuhyun dengan kepala tertunduk. Kedua tangannya meremas ujung kausnya sendiri. Remasan keras itu membuat jemarinya cukup memerah.

"Apa _hyung_ benar-benar tidak suka dengan Kyu? _Hyung_ masih menganggap Kyu itu menganggu seperti dulu? Kau tidak suka jika Kyu mengikutimu?" racau Kyuhyun terus menerus.

"_Hyung_ tidak mau melihat Kyu lagi? _Hyung_ membenci Kyu?"

Leeteuk mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar mendengar semua racauan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_ mem—"

"Cukup, Kyu! _Hyung_ tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi. Cukup…" potong Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap _hyung_nya itu dengan tatapan kecewa dan sedih.

Leeteuk kembali menatap manik caramel yang sudah sangat memerah dan berair itu. Di tatapnya dalam sepasang manik milik Kyuhyun.

"Aku…" ucap Leeteuk dengan penuh penekanan, "Hanya ingin kau pergi. Mengerti?"

Tubuh Kyuhyun melemas seketika mendengar ucapan itu. Sorot matanya mulai terlihat kosong. Bayangan perlakuan Leeteuk yang pernah di terima saat awal-awal kedatangannya kembali berputar. Tatapan mata Leeteuk dan nada bicara _hyung_nya yang barusan sangat mirip dengan apa yang pernah Leeteuk tunjukkan dulu.

"Ku harap kau tidak menolaknya tawaran ini lagi. Atau…"

Leeteuk melangkahkan kakinya melewati Kyuhyun. Ia berhenti saat sudah berada di belakang bocah yang terlihat lunglai itu.

Leeteuk menarik napasnya, "Aku tidak akan pernah bicara denganmu lagi walau kau berada di sini."

Terdiam di tempat sejenak. Ekor mata Leeteuk melirik ke belakang untuk melihat reaksi Kyuhyun namun sepertinya adiknya itu hanya berdiam.

Dengan langkah berat, Leeteuk kembali menggerakan kakinya. Berjalan menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan hendak kembali ke panti.

"Kalau begitu…" Suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar lirih itu membuat Leeteuk menghentikan langkahnya.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan memperhatikan punggung _hyung_nya itu, "Teuki _hyung_ harus ikut dengan Kyu. Kalau Teuki _hyung_ ikut maka Kyu tidak akan menolak lagi. Yang penting, kita tinggal bersama."

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya samar, "Aku tidak bisa ikut."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Kakinya reflek maju beberapa langkah mendekati Leeteuk, "_WAEYO_?!"

"Aku tidak bisa ikut," ulang Leeteuk lagi, "Aku akan tetap di sini. Aku akan menunggumu di sini," lirihnya.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "_Hyung_…"

Leeteuk menghela napas panjang. Kakinya kembali melangkah. Bisa di rasakan Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka berjalan hingga teras belakang pantai.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun setelah berdiam diri sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Leeteuk berhenti namun tetap tak menoleh ke belakang. Dia tak mau Kyuhyun melihat air mata yang sudah mengalir beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau benar-benar ingin Kyu pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Hatinya terus merapalkan kata 'tidak' yang akan di lontarkan oleh Leeteuk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ya."

Namun sepertinya harapan Kyuhyun tidak terkabul. Leeteuk menjawab dengan cepat. Namun bukan jawaban yang di inginkan oleh adiknya itu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatap punggung Leeteuk. Senyuman kecil yang sangat di paksakan terukir di wajah manisnya.

"Kalau begitu…" Kyuhyun berucap dengan suara serak di campur sedikit isakan, "Kyu akan pergi."

"Kyu akan lakukan semua yang Teuki _hyung_ inginkan. Teuki _hyung_ adalah _hyung_ Kyunie jadi…" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tubuhnya semakin bergetar, "Kyu harus menuruti semua perkataan _hyung_ku."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun langsung berlari melewati Leeteuk dan masuk ke dalam panti.

Hati Leeteuk seperti tertombak saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan deretan kalimat itu. Napasnya terasa tercekat dan buliran air mata semakin mengalir deras. Kakinya yang terasa lemas membuat Leeteuk berjongkok di teras. Isakan yang sejak tadi di tahannya langsung meluncur begitu saja.

Apakah benar ini yang terbaik?

.

.

"Jung Soo _hyung_… hiks—Soo _hyung_…"

Isakan tangis masih terus keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Ruangan kamar yang kecil itu terus terselimuti tangisan sejak anak yang menempatinya setahun belakang itu masuk.

Kyuhyun sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat unsoo yang sempat di tinggalkannya beberapa saat lalu. Kyuhyun juga menggenggam erat bandul dari kalung yang melingkar di lehernya.

Bibirnya terus menyerukan nama _hyung_nya. Sangat berharap sosok imajiner yang biasa di lihatnya dulu bisa muncul saat ini. Sudah cukup lama, Kyuhyun tidak memanggil nama Jung Soo terus menerus sambil menangis seperti ini. Sosok imajiner Jung Soo yang sering di lihat bocah itu pun seakan lenyap dan berganti dengan sosok Leeteuk yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Tapi sekarang… Kyuhyun sangat berharap sosok imajiner Jung Soo bisa muncul lagi dan menemaninya.

"Soo _hyung_… Jung Soo _hyung_—hiks. _Otthoke_? Kyu—hiks Kyunie ta-kut…"

Matanya terasa sangat perih dan bengkak karena sejak tadi menangis. Kelopak mata yang sejak tadi tertutup mulai terbuka. Di tatapnya foto dalam liontin itu dengan tatapan sayu.

"Jung Soo _hyung_ _eodiga_? Kyu mau ketemu _hyung_," isaknya dengan penuh pengharapan. Di elusnya permukaan foto itu berulang kali.

Malam semakin larut. Tangisan yang tadi menyelimuti kamar sudah tak terdengar lagi. Kyuhyun sudah terlalu lelah untuk menumpahkan banyak air mata. Bocah itu akhirnya terlelap dengan ekspresi murung. Terkadang ia bergerak gelisah, menandakan seberapa tidak nyaman tidurnya malam ini.

_**Cklek**_

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar tersebut terbuka. Leeteuk masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati ranjang _dongsaeng_nya itu.

Mata Leeteuk tak berbeda jauh dari Kyuhyun, terlihat merah dan sembab. Senyuman getir nampak hadir di wajahnya saat memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan tidak nyaman.

Pandangan Leeteuk mengedar ke sekeliling ruangan ini selama beberapa saat. Hingga matanya fokus menatap sebuah ransel berwarna biru yang terlihat menggembung dan tergeletak di atas meja. Leeteuk yakin, itu adalah bawaan yang sudah di siapkan oleh suster pengasuh untuk keberangkatan Kyuhyun esok hari.

Leeteuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju ransel itu. Tangannya merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Mengambil sebuah jam tangan dengan background gambar _bumblebee_. Jam yang menjadi pertaruhan dalam permainan konyol yang sempat di lakukan olehnya.

Di bukanya ransel Kyuhyun dan memasukkan jam tangan itu ke dalamnya. Leeteuk berniat memberikannya besok, toh sebenarnya permainan akan berakhir esok hari. Tapi… Leeteuk ragu untuk sanggup mengantar kepergian Kyuhyun. Jadilah, ia menyelipkan benda itu sekarang saja.

Setelah melakukan apa yang di rencanakannya, Leeteuk kembali beralih menuju ranjang Kyuhyun. Leeteuk merebahkan tubuhnya di sisi kosong ranjang yang cukup sempit itu.

Tangan Leeteuk terangkat dan meraih tubuh Kyuhyun. Membawa tubuh itu menghadap kearahnya dan langsung merengkuh Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Eunghh…" lenguh Kyuhyun yang sedikit terganggu dengan pergerakan yang di lakukan oleh Leeteuk terhadap tubuhnya.

"_Sstt_… Tidurlah. Tidur yang nyenyak, Kyunie," bisik Leeteuk di samping telinga adiknya itu.

Kelopak mata Kyuhyun terbuka sedikit. Di ambang kesadarannya, ia tersenyum saat melihat sosok orang yang memeluknya.

"Soo _hyung_? Jung Soo _hyung_…" lirih Kyuhyun dengan suara seraknya. Tangannya mulai membalas pelukan itu.

Leeteuk yang mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun itu hanya terdiam. Dia hanya mengelus rambut dan punggung adiknya itu, memberikan kenyamanan.

"Soo _hyung_… da-tang."

Mata Kyuhyun kembali terpejam sempurna setelah menggumamkan kata itu. Dengkuran halus terdengar. Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke dunia bawah sadarnya. Terlelap dengan lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya. Kehangatan dari pelukan dan usapan lembut dari tangan itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun nyaman.

Leeteuk menghela napasnya. Namun _angelic smile_nya terlihat saat memperhatikan wajah polos Kyuhyun yang terlihat damai saat tertidur. Ekspresi tegang dan resah yang sempat terlihat di awal itu sudah menghilang.

"Kyunie… _Mianhae_," bisik Leeteuk berharap suaranya akan terdengar hingga alam bawah sadar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu harus ingat kalau _hyung_ benar-benar sayang padamu, _arrachi_?"

Dua kali Leeteuk membisikan kalimat yang sama seperti yang pernah di ucapkannya beberapa hari lalu. Leeteuk mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh kecil Kyuhyun. Beberapa saat kemudian, Leeteuk pun jatuh dalam tidurnya. Mengistirahatkan pikiran dan hatinya yang terasa lelah satu hari ini.

.

.

.

**o~o~o **** TeuKyu **** o~o~o**

Derap langkah kaki yang terus berlari sejak tadi seakan menggema di seluruh panti asuhan ini. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru panti hanya untuk mencari satu sosok orang yang tidak di lihatnya sejak tadi.

Napasnya sudah terengah dan peluh sudah memenuhi wajahnya. Walaupun begitu, Kyuhyun terus mengitari seluruh panti yang cukup luas ini. Seluruh ruangan dalam panti bahkan hampir setiap kamar di telitinya untuk menemukan sosok sang _hyung_. Setitik air mata sudah menggantung di pucuk matanya. Kepanikan menghantuinya karena tak kunjung menemukan sosok Leeteuk. Sudah hampir 2 jam, ia berkeliling seperti ini hanya untuk menemukan Leeteuk yang seakan menghilang dari panti itu.

"Kyu!"

Seruan itu membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan larinya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Changmin dan Minho berlari kearahnya.

"Bagaimana? Kalian menemukan Teuki _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

Changmin dan Minho mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu lalu saling melempar tatapan.

"Chwang, Minho!" desak Kyuhyun karena kedua temannya tak kunjung menjawab dan membuat waktu berharga Kyuhyun terbuang.

Changmin dan Minho menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bersedih. Mereka menggelengkan kepalanya secara bersamaan.

Kyuhyun langsung berjongkok karena kakinya terasa lemas, "Teuki _hyung_… Dimana?" lirihnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku pergi tanpa melihat Teuki _hyung_," keluh Kyuhyun.

Changmin dan Minho saling melempar tatapan bingung. Namun mata keduanya mulai berkaca-kaca saat melihat Kyuhyun kembali menangis.

"A-aku tidak mau… pergi," gumam Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tetesan air mata sudah jatuh dan membasahi unsoo yang di peluknya dengan erat.

"Teuki _hyung_…"

"Kyuhyun…"

Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Minho sontak menoleh saat mendengar seruan itu. Tuan dan nyonya Cho sudah berdiri di ujung lorong sambil tersenyum lembut. Tas Kyuhyun sudah berada di tangan _yeoja_ cantik itu.

Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri dan menatap orang tua angkatnya dengan tatapan sedih. Namun sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun tersentak saat mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Changmin dan Minho.

"Kyunie jangan lupakan kami _nde_?" ucap Changmin yang sudah menangis.

"_Ne_. Kau tidak boleh melupakan kami, anak lobak," timpal Minho.

"Kau harus sering bermain ke sini, Kyu. Aku dan yang lainnya akan menunggumu," ucap Changmin sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menyengir dengan sangat di paksakan.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar. Kepalanya mengangguk beberapa kali. Dia tak menyangka bahwa teman-temannya juga akan menangis saat dirinya pergi. Mereka yang sering mengejeknya itu pun merasa sangat kehilangan. Kyuhyun pasti akan merindukan panggilan anak lobak dan anak bebek lagi.

"Kalian jangan menangis, _pabbo_. Chwang sama Minho buat Kyu jadi menangis lagi," isak Kyuhyun sambil menatap kedua temannya.

_**Puk!**_

Tepukan pelan di kepala dan rangkulan di bahunya, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang. Tuan Cho menepuk-nepuk pelan kepalanya sambil memberikan senyumannya. Dan nyonya Cho merangkul bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Pertanyaan yang paling tidak ingin di dengar Kyuhyun itu akhirnya menyapa pendengarannya. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Di tatapnya unsoo yang ada dalam pelukannya. Menatap ke dalam manik-manik hitam yang menjadi mata dari boneka lobak itu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap _yeoja_ yang akan di panggilnya _eomma_ itu.

"Boleh aku ke satu tempat lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Nyonya Cho menghapus air mata Kyuhyun lalu mengangguk. Ia menunjukkan senyuman lembutnya, "Biar kami antar _nde_?"

Kyuhyun tak menolak permintaan itu. Kyuhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong menuju tangga.

Pandangan Kyuhyun langsung mengedar saat tiba di kamar keduanya. Air mata kembali mengalir saat mengingat kebersamaannya dengan Leeteuk dalam kamar _hyung_nya ini. Isakan kecil mulai meluncur dari bibirnya.

Kaki Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati ranjang Leeteuk. Sedangkan tuan dan nyonya Cho memutuskan untuk diam di ambang pintu kamar itu.

"Teuki _hyung_…" seru Kyuhyun sambil mendudukan dirinya di ranjang Leeteuk.

"_Hyung_ tidak ingin melihat Kyu _eoh_? Teuki _hyung_ kemana?"

Tangisan itu semakin menjadi. Semua memorinya setahun ini berputar bagaikan sebuah video. Kyuhyun tidak membayangkan bahwa saat ini akan tiba. Saat ia akan pergi dari panti ini. Dan satu hal yang tidak pernah di bayangkan… Tidak bisa melihat Leeteuk di saat terakhirnya berada di sini.

"Teuki _hyung_…"

Melihat Kyuhyun yang semakin terisak tangis, nyonya Cho menjadi tidak tega. Kakinya melangkah masuk mendekati Kyuhyun. Dia langsung merengkuh tubuh kecil anak angkatnya itu. Di elusnya kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Teuki _hyung_…"

Lima belas menit mereka berada dalam kamar itu. Kyuhyun terus berharap agar Leeteuk segera muncul. Tapi harapannya tidak terwujud. Sosok _hyung_nya itu tak kunjung menampakan dirinya.

Kenapa? Kenapa Teuki _hyung_ tidak ada? Apa Teuki _hyung_ benar-benar tidak ingin melihatku lagi?

Banyak pertanyaan lagi yang berputar dalam benak Kyuhyun yang masih saja menangis.

Tuan Cho yang sedaritadi berdiri di ambang pintu mulai menghampiri istri dan anak angkatnya, "Kita pulang sekarang ya?" ucapnya pelan.

Nyonya Cho menatap suaminya ragu namun akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia beranjak berdiri dan mulai menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak pulang ya _chagi_? Sudah, jangan menangis lagi."

Semua ucapan dua orang itu hanya di jadikan angin lalu oleh Kyuhyun. Namun kaki Kyuhyun seperti menurut dengan perkataan itu. Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri dan mulai mengikuti langkah nyonya Cho yang menggiringnya keluar kamar.

"Tunggu," ucap Kyuhyun saat hampir melewati ambang pintu.

Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan nyonya Cho. Dia berbalik dan mendekati ranjang Leeteuk lagi. Kyuhyun menatap boneka lobak yang ada di tangannya.

"Unsoo…" ucap Kyuhyun terus menatap boneka yang sudah menemaninya selama ini.

"Unsoo, bantu Kyunie _nde_?"

Kyuhyun memeluk boneka lobaknya itu dengan begitu erat sebelum meletakan unsoo di atas ranjang Leeteuk.

"Unsoo harus jaga Teuki _hyung_. Unsoo temani Teuki _hyung nde_? Sampaikan salam Kyunie untuk Teuki _hyung_. Kyu…"

Kyuhyun tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya. Isakan tangis lah yang melanjutkan semua yang hendak di katakan oleh bocah itu.

Setelah puas memandangi unsoo yang tergeletak pasrah di ranjang, Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar kamar. Menghampiri dua orang yang sudah menanti dirinya.

"Teuki _hyung_—hiks… Kyu… Kyu—pergi," ucap Kyuhyun terakhir kalinya sebelum menutup pintu kamar berwarna putih itu.

Tuan dan nyonya Cho langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun. Mereka menggiring Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari panti. Wajah Kyuhyun tertunduk dalam. Dia sudah pasrah dengan semuanya. Mau di bawa kemanapun, Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa menolak lagi.

Di luar panti, suster pengasuh dan anak-anak sudah menunggu Kyuhyun. Beberapa dari mereka menangis saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun. Teman-teman pantinya langsung berhambur dan memeluk Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa terdiam. Beberapa pesan yang di lontarkan temannya di simpan Kyuhyun dalam hati namun bocah itu tak bisa membalas ucapan itu secara langsung. Bibirnya terkatup dan enggan berucap apapun lagi. Kyuhyun juga mendapat pelukan dan salam perpisahan dan suster-suster pengasuhnya. Hanya tatapan tersirat rasa terimakasih yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan.

Tanpa bersuara, Kyuhyun menurut saat _eomma_ barunya itu menggiringnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Sebelum masuk, Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap semua penghuni panti itu beberapa saat, lalu beralih memandangi panti. Pandangannya mengedar lagi, masih berusaha agar menangkap sosok Leeteuk di tengah-tengah mereka tapi hasilnya nihil. Leeteuk tetap tidak ada.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil dengan lesu. Dirinya duduk di tengah, di himpit oleh kedua orang tua barunya.

Mobil sedan hitam itu pun langsung melaju setelah tuan Cho memberikan perintah pada supirnya. Bersamaan dengan melajunya mobil, Kyuhyun kembali menangis. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menangis. Dadanya terasa sesak. Hatinya berteriak untuk tidak pergi tapi janjinya pada Leeteuk yang akan menuruti seluruh ucapan _hyung_nya untuk terus terngiang dalam benaknya.

Hembusan angin yang cukup kencang membuat beberapa daun pohon maple yang banyak tertanam di sekitar panti itu terlepas dari rantingnya. Daun-daun yang masih berwarna hijau itu terbang mengikuti arah angin yang akan membawanya entah kemana.

Kyuhyun merasa seperti salah satu daun itu. Dia sudah pasrah akan di bawa entah kemana dan apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Wajahnya mulai terangkat. Pandangan tertuju pada hamparan ladang yang ada di depan sana. Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang sehingga Kyuhyun bisa memperhatikan ladang dengan baik. Sorot matanya menerawang jauh, dia sering bermain di ladang ini bersama Leeteuk saat musim panen tiba. Mereka akan berlarian di padang dan memetik berbagai buah dan sayuran yang di tanam di sana.

Mata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyipit saat melihat sosok seseorang berada di pinggir ladang di depan sana. Tangannya langsung mengusap kedua matanya yang masih basah. Kyuhyun menegakan posisi duduknya membuat tuan dan nyonya Cho menatapnya bingung.

Kyuhyun terus memusatkan pandangannya pada sosok di depan sana. Mobil terus melaju mendekati sosok yang berdiri di pinggir ladang.

Satu…

Dua…

Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat menyadari sosok siapa itu. Leeteuk _hyung_… Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah yang tengah menatap ke arah datangnya mobil.

Tiga…

Mobil itu mulai berpapasan dengan sosok tersebut. _Angelic smile_ yang terukir di wajah itu bisa Kyuhyun lihat dengan jelas.

Empat…

Li—

"Teuki—_hyung_?"

—ma.

Mobil terus melaju dan melewati sosok itu begitu saja. Kyuhyun masih terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya tadi. Anak itu terdiam.

Lima detik…

Kyuhyun melihat sosok Leeteuk dalam selang waktu lima detik. Seketika Kyuhyun teringat akan permainan lima detik yang di lakukannya bersama Leeteuk. Ini adalah hari terakhir dari perjanjian lima detik itu. Permainan yang sempat di lupakan oleh Kyuhyun sejak kemarin. Apakah permainan masih berlangsung? Bagi Leeteuk sepertinya begitu… Dan permainan itu pun berakhir setelah Kyuhyun melihat sosok _hyung_nya dalam selang waktu lima detik yang berlalu dengan begitu cepat.

"Teuki _hyung_..." seru Kyuhyun sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Menghilang…

Sosok Leeteuk sudah tidak berada di tempat tadi. Mata Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah mencari sosok itu ke sekeliling hingga hamparan ladang sudah tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangan mata karena mobil terus melaju.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, _waeyo_?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan nyonya Cho yang sejak tadi terlontar itu mampu di dengar oleh Kyuhyun. Hanya gelengan kepala yang Kyuhyun berikan sebagai jawaban. Bocah itu kembali duduk menghadap depan dengan sorot mata kosong.

"Teuki _hyung_…"

_Lima detik… _

_Waktu itu berlalu sangat cepat. Aku gagal menggunakan 5 detik itu dengan baik. Seharusnya saat itu, aku langsung meminta agar mobil segera di hentikan sebelum 5 detik itu berakhir. _

_Tapi…_

_Aku justru terdiam. Aku melupakan semua arti dari permainan lima detik ini. Semua yang kau katakan, aku melupakan semuanya saat itu. Aku belum mampu menerapkan semua yang ku pelajari dari permainan waktu yang kau buat itu dengan baik._

_Maafkan aku, hyung._

_Bisakah kita bertemu lagi? _

_Aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud dengan waktu berharga itu sekarang. Setiap detik dalam putaran waktu itu bisa menentukan beberapa hal bahkan masa depan. Berusaha menjadikan setiap detik itu menjadi sesuatu yang berharga dan lakukan yang terbaik. _

_Tapi… Saat kau sudah melewatkan satu kesempatan, waktu tak mungkin berputar ulang. Kita hanya bisa mengikuti alur sang waktu dan ciptakan kesempatan baru di masa depan. _

_Bisakah aku melakukan permainan waktu ini lagi dan membuat kesempatan baru nanti?_

.

.

.

**o~o~o **** TeuKyu **** o~o~o**

"Selesai…"

Leeteuk tengah merapikan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna putih dan celana santai selutut berwarna hitam yang di pakainya setelah mandi sore.

Sambil mengacak-acak rambut yang seharusnya di sisir rapi itu, Leeteuk berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan mendudukan dirinya di sana. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri, tubuhnya sudah terasa segar sekarang.

Leeteuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar yang sudah di tinggalinya beberapa tahun. Tak ada yang berubah dari kamar kecil itu. Pandangan Leeteuk tertuju pada kalender yang tergantung di dinding samping tempat tidurnya. Kalender yang sudah di penuhi lingkaran berwarna merah hampir di semua tanggal dalam satu bulan yang tertera di sana.

Pandangan itu berubah menjadi lebih sendu. Leeteuk mengalihkan tatapannya menuju sebuah boneka lobak yang tergeletak di kasur. Tangan kanannya terjulur mengambil boneka itu.

"Unsoo…" gumam Leeteuk pelan sambil memandangi boneka lobak itu.

Leeteuk menarik tipis kedua sudut bibirnya, "Sudah hampir satu bulan…"

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyu? Apa kau mengetahuinya? Kalau iya, cepat beritahu aku."

Leeteuk mendekatkan boneka itu ke telinganya. Ekspresinya terlihat lucu.

"Dia baik-baik saja? Benarkah? Aku harap kau tidak berbohong unsoo-_ya_," ucap Leeteuk pada boneka itu lagi.

Leeteuk terdiam sambil menatap unsoo. Dia terkekeh pelan lalu mengacak rambutnya sendiri lagi.

"Aish Kyu… Kau ikut membuatku gila. Bagaimana bisa aku terus mengajak boneka ini bicara? Teuki _pabbo_…"

Kekehan itu terhenti dan berganti dengan senyuman getir. Entah mengapa, Leeteuk mempunyai banyak ekspresi saat berbicara sendiri dengan boneka yang selalu menemani anak yang di anggapnya adik hingga sekarang itu.

"Hei unsoo, apa kau merindukannya?" tanya Leeteuk sambil memainkan daun di bagian atas kepala unsoo, "Kenapa anak itu tidak memberi kabar sedikitpun? Dia membuatku cemas."

Helaan napas meluncur dari bibirnya. Tak ingin menjadi gila seperti yang Leeteuk bayangkan karena terus berbicara sendiri, ia mulai beranjak berdiri. Di letakannya boneka itu di kasurnya kembali lalu dirinya mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

Namun sebelum ia membuka pintu kamarnya, Leeteuk kembali menoleh ke belakang. Pandangannya terfokus pada unsoo. Kaki Leeteuk melangkah mundur dan mendekati ranjang lagi. Di ambilnya unsoo kembali.

"Kau pasti bosan di kamar terus kan? Sekarang tak ada Kyu yang sering membawamu berkeliling panti," gumam Leeteuk sambil tersenyum geli, "Hari ini aku akan membawamu berkeliling. Mau?"

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Leeteuk langsung melangkah keluar kamar dengan unsoo yang ada dalam pelukannya. Boneka yang hampir sebulan menemaninya tidur dan mendengarkan semua curahan hatinya.

"Leeteuk _hyung_!"

Leeteuk menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya. Senyuman terpantri di wajahnya saat melihat beberapa anak tengah bermain di ruangan dekat tangga. Di langkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan itu dan menghampiri anak-anak panti lainnya.

"Teuki _hyung_ kenapa baru muncul?" tanya Ryeowook yang tadi memanggilnya.

Leeteuk mendudukan dirinya di kursi kecil dekat Changmin yang tengah asyik memainkan rubik. Tangan Leeteuk iseng mengacak rambut Changmin dan Ryeowook yang ada di dekatnya.

"Aku baru selesai mandi," balas Leeteuk.

"Suster Hwang tadi mengatakan kalau malam ini kita akan makan malam spesial, _hyung_. Jadi anak-anak sudah tidak sabar menantinya," seru Ryeowook senang.

"Benarkah?"

"Heum!"

Leeteuk tersenyum geli melihat antusias anak-anak yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Semoga makanannya enak-enak," ucap Changmin dengan ekspresi penuh harap.

"Aku mau daging. Sudah lama tidak ada daging untuk makan malam kita," tambahnya lagi.

"Jangan berharap banyak tukang makan," ejek Minho yang baru saja bergabung di tengah-tengah mereka.

Ucapan Minho membuat Changmin merengut kesal dan anak-anak lain menertawakan anak bertubuh jangkung itu.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum, memperhatikan anak-anak itu satu per satu. Tangannya mulai meletakan boneka lobak yang tadi di bawanya itu di atas meja di hadapannya. Sontak boneka itu menjadi pusat perhatian anak-anak lainnya.

"Anak lobak…" gumam Ryeowook sambil memandangi boneka itu, "Aku merindukan Kyu."

"Aku juga," seru anak yang lain bersamaan.

"Apa Kyunie baik-baik saja ya?" tanya Changmin dengan nada sedih.

Leeteuk yang berada di sampingnya pun mengacak rambut Changmin, "Kyu pasti baik-baik saja."

"Tapi… Kenapa Kyu tidak main ke panti lagi, _hyung_?" tanya Minho.

Tak ada jawaban yang Leeteuk keluarkan. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Kyuhyun tidak pernah datang kemari lagi. Padahal dia sangat mengharapkan kedatangan anak itu walau hanya sebentar.

Ruangan yang tadinya ramai itu pun mendadak menjadi hening. Perhatian mereka semua masih berpusat pada boneka lobak yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Leeteuk menghela napasnya. Dia menepuk tangan membuat perhatian teralih padanya, "Sudah. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain saja?"

"_Ne_~"

Koor bersamaan dari anak-anak membalas usulan Leeteuk. Mereka semua beranjak berdiri dan mulai membentuk lingkaran besar. Memainkan _tom and jerry_ yang biasa di lakukan oleh mereka.

Kurang lebih setengah jam Leeteuk ikut bermain dengan anak-anak lainnya. Leeteuk mulai keluar dari lingkaran dari berjalan mendekati unsoo. Di raihnya boneka lobak itu lagi.

"Teuki _hyung_ mau kemana?" tanya Changmin saat melihat Leeteuk hendak keluar.

Leeteuk tersenyum lalu menggeleng, "Kalian lanjutkan saja permainannya. Aku mau keluar sebentar. Sebelum makan malam aku akan kembali."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Leeteuk langsung saja melenggang pergi.

.

.

Rembulan sudah bertahta di puncak singgasana indahnya. Taburan bintang yang berkelap kelip pun menemani sang ratu malam untuk melakukan tugasnya menerangi semua yang ada di permukaan bumi. Langit malam terlihat cerah, tanpa ada tanda-tanda awan hitam yang akan datang. Membiarkan semua benda langit yang berkelip itu menjadi pemandangan indah malam ini.

"Ketemu…"

Seruan lega dari seorang anak laki-laki itu memecah keheningan malam di bukit kecil belakang panti asuhan. Senyuman terkembang di wajah bocah itu saat menemukan sosok yang sejak tadi di carinya. Bocah yang mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru laut di padu dengan celana denim berwarna hitam itu melangkahkan kakinya yang di balut sepatu kets. Menapaki rerumputan bukit yang mulai basah karena kabut tipis yang menutupi area bukit.

Dari langkah kecil menjai berlari cukup cepat agar segera sampai ke seseorang yang tengah terduduk di bawah pohon maple. Suasana bukit yang cukup gelap dan sunyi tak membuat bocah itu takut. Asalkan ada sosok yang berada di bawah pohon itu, sang bocah tak akan takut apapun.

"Tidur _eoh_? Ck, kau bisa sakit jika tidur di sini, _hyung_."

Bocah itu berlutut di depan anak yang tengah tertidur dengan punggung bersandar pada pohon. Kikikan geli terdengar pelan saat memperhatikan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Uh, unsoo… Apa kau merindukanku?" tanya Kyuhyun—bocah itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan boneka yang di peluk oleh Leeteuk sedaritadi.

Kyuhyun melebarkan senyumannya, "Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Pandangan Kyuhyun teralih dari unsoo kembali pada wajah Leeteuk yang terlihat begitu lelap dalam tidurnya. Kyuhyun sedikit heran, bagaimana bisa _hyung_nya tidur di tempat seperti ini? Di alam terbuka, gelap dan dingin.

"Kyu juga sangat merindukanmu, Teuki _hyung_."

Kyuhyun tak lagi berucap setelahnya. Dia hanya diam, duduk bersila di depan Leeteuk yang masih memejamkan matanya. Tak di alihkan sedikit pun tatapannya dari Leeteuk, terus memandangi wajah _hyung_ yang sangat di rindukan itu.

Udara yang semakin dingin itu mulai mengganggu tidur Leeteuk. Bulu romanya sedikit berdiri saat angin cukup kencang berhembus, udara dingin itu menerpa permukaan kulitnya. Lenguhan mulai terdengar dari bibir yang sejak tadi terkatup.

"Teuki _hyung_!"

Satu panggilan itu membuat Leeteuk mulai mendapat kesadarannya. Walaupun begitu, matanya masih terpejam sempurna. Hanya ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat bingung.

"Teuki _hyung_…"

Suara itu lagi…

Suara manja dan khas yang hanya di milikki satu orang. Kyuhyun?

Kelopak mata Leeteuk yang sejak tadi tertutup itu mulai terbuka secara perlahan. _Onyx_ coklat jernih Leeteuk langsung menangkap sosok bocah yang sudah berada sejengkal darinya. Wajah yang sudah tak di lihat Leeteuk selama hampir sebulan.

"Kyu? Aku pasti bermimpi…" gumam Leeteuk dengan mata yang masih terbuka setengah.

Tangan Leeteuk terangkat dan mengucek kedua matanya dengan santai. Mendengar gumaman itu, Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Wajahnya semakin mendekat ke wajah _hyung_nya itu. Dengan ekspresi lucu, ia memperhatikan Leeteuk yang masih mengucek kedua kelopak matanya.

"TEUKI _HYUNG_!"

_**Duk!**_

"_Appo_…"

Pekikan keras Kyuhyun langsung membuat Leeteuk terlonjak kaget bahkan kepala belakangnya harus terjeduk pohon yang sedaritadi di sandarinya dengan cukup keras. Leeteuk meringis sambil menggosok kepala belakangnya.

Suara tawa geli seakan menggema di bukit kecil ini. Kesadaran Leeteuk mulai terkumpul sempurna. Matanya terbuka lebar dan onyxnya menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah tertawa sambil memeganggi perutnya.

Leeteuk mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, masih tidak percaya dengan siapa yang berada di hadapannya itu.

"_Aigoo_—hahaha Teuki _hyung_ lucu! Wajahmu lucu sekali," seru Kyuhyun di tengah tawanya.

"Kyu?" lirih Leeteuk masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung. Tak di pedulikan Kyuhyun yang tengah menertawakan dirinya. Dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini benar-benar sosok _dongsaeng_ nya.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menghentikan acara tawa gelinya. Tatapannya kembali fokus kepada Leeteuk yang menatapnya sedikit miring saat bingung dengan maksud tatapan dari _hyung_ nya itu.

"Teuki _hyung, waeyo_? Apa kau melupakanku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada lucu.

"Kau… Kau benar-benar Kyuhyunie?" Leeteuk balik bertanya.

"_Eoh_?" Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari _hyung_ nya, "_Hyung_ kira aku siapa? Tentu saja aku ini Kyu, memangnya siapa la…"

_**Grep!**_

Ucapan Kyuhyun berhenti begitu saja karena Leeteuk menarik dan langsung memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun terkejut namun senyuman senang terpantri di wajahnya. Ini yang di inginkannya sejak tadi. Pelukan hangat yang sudah di rindukannya.

Tanpa berucap apapun, kedua tangan Kyuhyun terjulur dan membalas pelukan Leeteuk.

"_Hyung_…"

_**Tes!**_

Entah kenapa, setetes air mulai jatuh dari kedua sudut mata Leeteuk. Di dekapnya erat Kyuhyun bagaikan sebuah boneka.

"Kyunie, kenapa baru datang _eoh_? _Hyung_ menunggu Kyu setiap hari," ucap Leeteuk setengah berbisik.

"Hyung merindukan Kyu?" Kyuhyun justru bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh hyung nya.

Leeteuk mengangguk dengan cepat, "Tentu saja. Hyung sangat merindukan Kyu," balas Leeteuk.

Mendengar balasan itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan tangisan haru akhirnya pecah. Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam pelukan itu dan menangis tanpa isakan.

"Kyu lebih merindukan _hyungie_."

Beberapa saat mereka hanya menangis dalam diam, melepaskan rasa rindu dan keharuan yang timbul dalam hati masing-masing dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

Leeteuk mulai melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengambil napas dalam lalu menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya. Tangannya juga terjulur dan mengusap wajah Kyuhyun yang basah. Senyuman khas nan hangat itu di tunjukannya pada Kyuhyun yang terus menatapnya.

"_Hyung_ senang bisa melihatmu lagi," ucap Leeteuk pelan, "_Hyung_ kira kau sudah melupakan _hyung_ dan tidak akan kembali kemari lagi."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja Kyu akan kemari. Ah, Kyu senang Teuki _hyung_ merindukanku. Apa _hyung_ merasa kehilangan Kyu?"

Leeteuk tersenyum geli lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, "_Ne_. Aku kehilangan anak bebekku. Tidak ada lagi yang mengikutiku kemanapun."

"Siapa yang menyuruhku pergi? Lihat? Teuki _hyung_ juga kehilangan Kyu kan," cibir Kyuhyun.

"Kyu terlihat bahagia heum," ucap Leeteuk sambil memperhatikan ekspresi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk penuh semangat, "Kyu bahagia karena bisa melihat _hyung_ Kyu lagi," serunya sambil memeluk Leeteuk lagi sesaat.

Leeteuk terkikik geli, "Kalau begitu, kenapa baru muncul sekarang? Apa Kyu terlalu senang di rumah baru _eoh_?"

"_Aniyo_," Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sehari setelah _appa_ dan _eomma_ membawa Kyu ke rumah, tiba-tiba _appa_ ada urusan di Cina. Kyu tidak tahu ada apa. Yang pasti, mereka langsung membawa Kyu ke Cina. Kyu menolak tapi Kyu ingat pesan _hyung_ agar tidak nakal dan menuruti perkataan mereka."

Kyuhyun menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, "Akhirnya Kyu ikut ke Cina. Kyu benar-benar sedih dan merasa sendirian."

Leeteuk mengelus kepala Kyuhyun saat adiknya itu bercerita dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Kyu tidak bisa tidur dan terus menangis," jujur bocah itu dengan kepolosannya, "_Eomma_ meminta Kyu agar menceritakan semua yang Kyu rasakan."

"Terus…"

Kyuhyun mulai menatap Leeteuk kembali dengan senyuman lucu, "Kyu menceritakan semuanya pada _eomma_. Kyu selalu cerita tentang Teuki _hyung_. _Eomma_ suka dengar cerita-cerita Kyunie."

Leeteuk ikut tersenyum senang mendengar kebahagiaan adiknya itu. Hatinya cukup merasa lega karena Kyuhyun bisa akrab dengan kedua orang tua barunya walau entah kenapa ada perasaan sedih juga yang menyelusup.

"Lalu…" Kyuhyun memberi jeda pada ucapannya, "_Appa_ dan _eomma_ menjanjikan satu hal kepada Kyu dan itu membuat Kyu sangat senang."

"Janji apa?" tanya Leeteuk sedikit penasaran karena melihat senyuman lebar di wajah adiknya itu.

Kyuhyun tak segera menjawab. Ia memperhatikan wajah Leeteuk dengan seksama.

"_Appa_ dan _eomma_ janji kalau saat kembali ke Korea, mereka akan mengabulkan keinginan Kyu. Mereka akan membawa _hyung_ Kyunie untuk pulang bersama ke rumah," seru Kyuhyun senang.

Leeteuk mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya namun beberapa detik kemudian dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"_Hyung_ Kyunie?" gumam Leeteuk dengan nada bertanya.

Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat respon dari Leeteuk, "Heum! _Hyung_ nya Kyunie."

"Siapa?"

Pertanyaan konyol itu membuat senyuman lebar di wajah Kyuhyun sedikit memudar. Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Tanpa menjawab, Kyuhyun terus menatap Leeteuk.

Leeteuk masih kebingungan namun melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi cemberut membuat dirinya sedikit terkesiap. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali lalu tangannya mulai terangkat.

"Aku?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas dan memutar bola matanya malas. Dia menatap Leeteuk intens lalu mengangguk cepat, "Memangnya _hyung_nya Kyunie siapa lagi?"

"Ish, Teuki _hyung_ menyebalkan. Kyu kan sudah sering bilang kalau Teuki _hyung_ adalah _hyung_ nya Kyunie," tegas Kyuhyun dengan nada lucu membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya ingin tertawa.

Namun sepertinya saat ini kebingungan membuat Leeteuk tak bisa tertawa dengan ekspresi kesal adiknya itu.

"Aku? Pulang bersama Kyunie? Maksudnya?" tanya Leeteuk beruntun.

Kyuhyun kembali menampilkan senyumannya, "_Ne_. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ akan mengajak Teuki _hyung_ untuk tinggal bersama Kyunie di rumah _appa eomma_ Cho."

"B-Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Kyu menceritakan semua hal tentang Teuki _hyung_ pada mereka setiap hari. Terus _appa_ dan _eomma_ jadi penasaran dan tertarik pada _hyung_ku," seru Kyuhyun.

"Terus saat Kyu minta agar Teuki _hyung_ juga tinggal bersama, mereka langsung menyetujuinya."

Leeteuk tertegun mendengar penjelasan itu. Dia menatap Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip. Kyuhyun meraih kedua tangan Leeteuk dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Kyu tahu… Waktu itu _hyung_ menolak untuk ikut Kyu karena _hyung_ takut. _Hyung_ tidak mungkin ikut kalau _appa eomma_ Cho tidak memintanya. Iya kan?" ucap Kyuhyun. Leeteuk mengangguk secara reflek.

"Kalau sekarang… _Appa_ dan _eomma_ Cho akan meminta Teuki _hyung_ tinggal bersama kami maka Teuki _hyung_ akan ikut Kyu 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Leeteuk mengangguk dengan ragu, "H-heum… Jadi mereka akan mengadopsiku juga?"

"_Ne_."

"Benarkah?"

"_Appa eomma_ Cho sedang berada di ruang suster kepala sekarang."

Senyuman senang pun akhirnya bisa tersimpul di wajah Leeteuk. Masih tidak percaya namun _dongsaeng_ kecilnya tidak akan berbohong. Melihat Leeteuk mulai tersenyum, Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Jadi sekarang _hyung_ bisa tinggal bersama Kyunie?" tanya Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "_Ne, ne, ne_. Kita akan tinggal bersama lagi~" serunya girang.

Leeteuk mulai terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Leeteuk kembali menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Mereka tertawa bersama meluapkan rasa bahagia yang bersemi bagai bunga dalam hati masing-masing.

"_Hyung_ senang?"

"Tentu saja. Cukup bersama Kyunie saja, pasti _hyung_ akan senang."

"_Eoh_? Itu ucapan Kyu, _hyung_. Kau curang," protes Kyuhyun saat mendengar Leeteuk mengucapkan kata yang sering di ucapkannya.

Leeteuk hanya bisa tertawa dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

"_Hyung_, kita ke panti sekarang?"

Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri sambil menarik tangan Leeteuk, "_Appa_ dan _eomma_ Cho sudah membawa banyak makanan untuk kita semua. Kita akan pesta sekarang. Ayo~"

"Kyu tidak mau Chwang makan semua makanan itu," tambah Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Leeteuk ikut beranjak berdiri dan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sudah menariknya. Kyuhyun menyambar unsoo yang sejak tadi tergeletak di rumput begitu saja. Di dekapnya erat boneka lobak yang sangat di rindukannya juga.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuruni bukit untuk segera kembali ke panti.

"Teuki _hyung_, lihat!" Kyuhyun menunjukkan jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat jam tangan _bumblebee_ yang dulu di berikannya, "Kau menyukainya?"

"Sangat suka. Tapi…" Kyuhyun memberengut kesal. Dia melangkah ke depan Leeteuk dan berjalan mundur, "Kenapa _hyung_ tidak memberikan secara langsung. Aku baru menemukan jam ini dua minggu lalu."

"Terus… Kenapa _hyung_ menghilang saat Kyu pergi _eoh_? Benarkah yang berdiri di ladang waktu itu adalah _hyung_?" Kyuhyun memberondong Leeteuk dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Menghilang?" gumam Leeteuk, "_Aniyo_."

"Kyu ingat? Saat itu kita masih dalam permainan lima detik. Jadi kau hanya boleh menatapku selama lima detik hari itu," seru Leeteuk sambil terkikik geli.

"Aish," Kyuhyun berdecak pelan, "Bagaimana bisa _hyung_ masih melakukan itu? Padahal Kyu sangat ingin memelukmu saat itu."

Leeteuk menarik Kyuhyun dan merangkul bahu _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"_Mianhae_… _Hyung_ hanya takut tidak sanggup jika melihat kepergianmu secara langsung. Tapi _hyung_ terus memperhatikanmu saat itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Heum."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu kembali tersenyum, "Ya sudahlah. Yang penting, sekarang Teuki _hyung_ sudah di samping Kyu lagi."

"Kyu…" panggil Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap _hyung_nya itu.

Leeteuk menunjukkan _angelic smile_nya, "_Hyung_ sayang Kyunie."

Tiga kata itu langsung membuat hati Kyuhyun menghangat. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Leeteuk dari samping. Dia tertawa pelan, "Kyu sangat sangat sangat sayang Teuki _hyung_~"

Leeteuk tergelak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang seakan di lebih-lebihkan itu. Tapi Leeteuk sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan adiknya.

"_Kajja_, _hyung_. Kyu tidak sabar mengenalkan Teuki _hyung_ ke _appa_ dan _eomma_~"

"Apa mereka baik?"

"_Ne_. Sangat baik. Nanti, Teuki _hyung_ juga pasti akan menyukai mereka. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ kita—hahaha"

Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Leeteuk dan berlari kencang menuju panti yang sudah berada di depan mata. Leeteuk pun hanya bisa terkekeh pelan dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun. Mereka terus berlari seolah tengah mengejar kebahagiaan yang tidak sabar untuk di raih.

_Jarak dan waktu…_

_Jarak dan waktu pernah menjadi penghalang sementara di antara kita. Jarak lima langkah dan waktu lima detik seakan menjadi pembelajaran awal bagi kita untuk menghadapi perpisahan sesaat yang terjadi. Dan semuanya sudah terlewati._

_Kedua hal itu tidak akan menghalangi kita lagi. Jarak dan waktu tidak bisa membuat hubungan persaudaraan ini merenggang dan putus begitu saja. Tali persaudaraan di antara kita seakan menyatukan jarak dan waktu. Itu yang akan kita percayai selamanya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

.

.

Baru bisa update ini malam, ternyata tadi lye lembur jadi gak ada waktu buat update ehehe

TeuKyu tidak mungkin lye pisahkan. Mereka memang harus jadi satu paket /padahal awalnya pisah #slaped/

Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya~ ahaha

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan membaca FF ini.

Bye bye~~

Sign,

**-LyELF-**

**Special Thanks to :**

**ChikaKyu, ay, dewdew90, ChoiChahyun, 92line, Jmhyewon, FitriMY, MissBabyKyu, cece, teukiangle, adindatuzzahra, Blackyuline, kyuzi, Hana Ajibana, VinaLoveSiwon, yjwkcksj, riekyumidwife, aninkyuelf, fikyu, vhachandra, gaemgyu0321, Rura, lunkyu, Anonymouss, minniechangkyu56, Oriteuk, heeeHyun, TeuKyu, JustELF, Astri407, kmilla, Kiyuh, AngeLeeteuk, Kim Anna, and all Guest.**


End file.
